I'm over thinking it up all over again!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Three months after the latest events, a lot of drama is about to come again, even though everyone is happy. The three months anniversaries of Cogan, Tynka and Rark are there and everything seems perfect, right? What'll happen and will everything crush down again? The prequel is there! Read full summary inside and so on! :D I don't own anything! :) (Cogan, Tynka and Rark)
1. Summary

**Hay guys! Okay, since my one story is ending today and my holiday story is also ending in less than a week, i already give you the summary for my sequel, to know if you want me to write on :D**

**If you want to know more, about the other story that i may will write, look at 'Your choice' from me! :D**

**First of all: No i didn't get better in looking for names for the sequels of this story :D Don't blame me :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rachel is back in L.A. and Cogan and Tynka are back together and more happy than ever before and together since almost three months, celebrating their anniversary soon. Everything is perfect, right? Well, if their wouldn't be still the fact that Rocky has doubts with her dancing career, Ty has to leave for college soon, Cece fails in school and her job is on the game, Logan may will leave forever and maybe but just maybe their parents still have feelings for each other? Also what will happen, when Cece mets Logan's mom and Logan Cece's dad for the first time? How will it all turn out? Will everything be good at the end or will everything break down?**

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys liked the summary and please tell me if i should write on or not :D  
**

**If you have wishes for other stories of me , read more in the last chapter of the first part of 'I'm over thinking it up' ! :D**

**Sorry, that i needed so long for thinking, if i should do a sequel or not :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. Don't worry

**Hay guys! Here's finally the first chapter of 'I'm over thinking it up all over again!' :D**

**I had problems, with thinking of a good start but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Almost three months later**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, by my mother, shouting.

''Cece, wake up! I have to go to work and you have to take care of Flynn!'' , she cried and i groaned, opening my eyes.

It was saturday, 9 a.m. and i had to wake up.

Nightmare. Why couldn't her shift starts at the afternoon at saturdays?

''Cece!'' , my mom shouted again and i groaned, this time sitting up on my bed.

''I'm awake!'' , i shouted back, annoyed.

Gosh, how i hated this.

I just wanted to have some more sleep.

Was that to much to ask for?

I sighed and stood up from the bed, while searching for some clothes to wear.

Later, Logan was also coming and i wanted to look good for my boyfriend.

Yes, surprise, surprise. Logan and i were still together.

For almost three months now.

I was shocked as well, that it worked so good but i just fell hard for this guy.

He was the best thing that ever happened to me and in four days we had our three month anniversary.

I couldn't wait for it.

Logan didn't tell me yet, what we were going to do but i was already excited.

I knew, it would be perfect.

Only because of the fact, that i was with Logan somewhere, alone.

He was the best boyfriend, ever.

We had so much fun the past three months and he was always there for me.

I better didn't start talking about his kisses, or i'm lost.

I sighed happily and finished changing.

I already showered yesterday evening.

Then i applied some Make up and took my phone.

I smiled. One SMS from Logan:

_Good morning, beautiful girl :) Hope you slept well of me ;) Can't wait to see you later. I'm coming over at 2 p.m. :) xx_

He was so damn cute.

I didn't know, how i deserved someone like him.

Well, but i had to kill some time, until he comes.

Flynn will be in his room, playing video games the whole day, anyway.

I wrote Logan back:

_Good morning, handsome :) Yes i did and you just already made my day :) xx Can't wait for you :) xx_

Then i made my way out of my bedroom, where my mom was standing, already in her uniform.

''Morning mom and thanks for the nice wake up.'' , i greeted her sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

''You wouldn't wake up otherwise or you would spend the whole morning with texting Logan, about how cute you two are.'' , she replied and i blushed.

She had to laugh at my expression.

Then she suddenly got serious again.

''Cece, you know that i'm really happy for you but you really also have to take care of Flynn today. He's still sleeping now, but will be awake, soon. I'll be away until the night. I know, Rocky is sleeping over but about Logan-'' I quickly cut her off.

''I know , i know. He can't sleep over, no forbidden things and no making out in front of Flynn. If we want to go somewhere we have to take Flynn with us, since he can't stay alone in the apartment.'' , i repeated what she told me yesterday at least a million times.

She always did like Logan and i were still only together since a few days and we didn't know, how to behave in front of other people.

My mom looked guilty at me and then said to me: ''I'm sorry, that i'm like that, it's just-''

''You don't want anything to happen to us. I know, mom. It'll nothing happen. Logan is also there and Rocky is, too. We won't do anything bad.'' , i cut her off again.

Mom sighed, walked up to me, kissed my forehead, told me: ''Have fun.'' and then walked out.

I rolled my eyes and walked in to the kitchen to took my healthy cereals out.

10 minutes after i finished my breakfast, Rocky came through the window.

''Hey, hey, hey!'' , she greeted me cheerfully and i grinned at her.

''Morning, Rocks. What's up?'' , i replied.

She was the only one, who didn't have to creep out about the next days.

Mark's and her anniversary was over a week ago.

**Rocky's POV:**

''Morning, Rocks. What's up?'' , she replied.

''Nothing much. Ty is just creeping out about where he should take Tinka for their three month anniversary.'' , i told her and she nodded.

Wow, i didn't except her to act that calm.

After all, was Ty's and her's three month anniversary also the day, they broke up.

Well, sure they weren't together anymore but i mean, it was her longest relationship so far.

''Rocky?'' , Cece asked, looking confused at me. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

I sighed and replied: ''You know , that in four days you will break your 'record' with your longest relationship.''

Cece's mouth formed to an 'O'.

Then she said to me: ''I didn't think about that. I mean the thing with Ty and me... I don't know. I don't want to worry about that anymore.''

I nodded.

The better it is, right?

It would probably just ruin Logan's and hers anniversary and that really didn't need anyone.

Besides, Ty was also really happy with Tinka and the relationship between Cece and Ty were past.

Why did i even think about it? Probably just memories, since it isn't that long away and now the anniversaries are coming up again.

Well, Mark brought me to a picnic under the moonlight for our anniversary.

It was so romantic...

Suddenly Cece started to look worried and i looked confused at her.

''Everything okay, Cece?'', i questioned her , confused.

She shook her head and replied: ''What if Logan also breaks up with me at our three month anniversary? What if he doesn't even want me anymore?''

Cece looked really worried and terrified .

I rolled my eyes at her and put my hands on her shoulders.

''Cece, don't worry. Logan won't break up with you. He loves you to death. It doesn't give an other girl for him, besides you.'' , i told her and she seemed to calm down a bit.

Then she grinned.

''Yes, you're right Rocks! He's head over heels for me! I have nothing to worry about!'' , she exclaimed happy, making a little dance and then got her dreamy face again, thinking about Logan.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her expression.

Sometimes Cece was really odd but that's why i love my best friend really to death.

It would never get boring without her.

Especially, when she was all excited because of Logan.

You always had something to laugh with her and even though, it was stupid that i brought the subject with Ty up again, it was also funny.

If you thought, about what all happened the past months.

Did you think that Cece and Logan would've got together?

Or Ty and Tinka?

Gosh, if someone would've told me that not to long ago, it would've sounded so damn wrong and now they were happily together since almost three months.

* * *

**Sorry, if it's not that long but i hope you guys liked it and leave some reviews! :)**


	3. Now, you have to worry

**Hay guys! Here's the second part of the prequel! :)**

**It would be also super cool if you get a look at my new story 'Who do i love?' (work with Junatina) and leave a review! :)**

**I didn't do that for a while, but i'll respond to your reviews now again! :)**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore: Haha yes! :D Thank you really much :)  
**

**Electricgirl101: Awww, thank you :) I'm blushing :D Haha, yeah at the end, i'm glad, too :D**

**Rogan Lover : Thank you really much :) yeah, that will come soon :)**

**Junatina: Haha thanks! :D I'm glad to hear that :)**

**KarateGirl77 : Thank you! :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Rocky's POV:**_

''Yes, you're right Rocks! He's head over heels for me! I have nothing to worry about!'' , she exclaimed happy, making a little dance and then got her dreamy face again, thinking about Logan.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her expression.

Sometimes Cece was really odd but that's why i love my best friend really to death.

It would never get boring without her.

Especially, when she was all excited because of Logan.

You always had something to laugh with her and even though, it was stupid that i brought the subject with Ty up again, it was also funny.

If you thought, about what all happened the past months.

Did you think that Cece and Logan would've got together?

Or Ty and Tinka?

Gosh, if someone would've told me that not to long ago, it would've sounded so damn wrong and now they were happily together since almost three months.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I was just on my way to Cece.

She had to take care of Flynn the whole day, since her mom was away and as the good boyfriend i was, i wanted to keep her some company.

I was really happy with Cece and everything was just perfect.

We had a great relationship and all our family and friends were also happy for us.

I smiled at the thought, as i parked my car.

It was crazy, that we really were together since almost three months.

Three months may don't seem that long but for me it was.

Especially since Cece and i had so much complications at first and also because Cece's longest relationship was three months.

Well, but i would never break up with her.

I walked out of the car and in to the apartment building.

As i rang the doorbell at the Jone's apartment i heard a high pitched squeal and 20 seconds later the door opened.

In front of it stood my beautiful girlfriend with a wide grin.

''Hey.'' , she greeted me and i smiled.

''Hey.'' , i replied and then leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as our lips met, fireworks were exploding in my head.

She smirked against my lips and just as i wanted to depend the kiss, Rocky cried: ''Guys! I'm also here!''

Cece and i quickly broke apart, blushing and Rocky laughed.

''Isn't Mark also there?'' , i asked her, raising an eyebrow.

At first, we barely even saw Rocky's boyfriend but meanwhile we already where on a bunch of double dates and i also did sometimes something alone with him or with the other guys.

He was pretty cool, even though he was also really busy most times.

Rocky shook her head and Cece questioned her, while we sat down on the couch, Cece besides her: ''Why didn't you invite him?''

Rocky answered: ''He had to take care of his little cousin and actually asked me , to help him but i said, if you guys are alone, i don't know if Flynn will be really get babysit.''

I rolled my eyes at her, even though that maybe wasn't that wrong.

Cece chuckled and then told Rocky: ''We will get our selfs together. Go and help your boyfriend but come back later for our sleep over!''

I nodded at what Cece said.

We all knew, that Rocky would rather go to Mark right now and we didn't want her to feel like the third wheel.

Rocky looked at us again and then sighed.

''Fine, i'm going to Mark. See you guys later.'' , she replied and then took her things and walked out.

I took an arm around Cece and then said to her: ''Talking about babysitting: Where is Flynn?''

Cece laughed and replied: ''In his room, he didn't want to see, how we make out.''

I laughed as well.

Well, actually we still owned Flynn.

Without him we may would've been step-siblings now, instead of lovers and i couldn't have stood that.

I love Cece to much.

I lowered my head to Cece and then told her: ''Well, good that he won't see that.''

Then i leaned completely down and kissed her again.

She smiled against my lips and immediately kissed back.

Hmmm, good idea to let Rocky go back to Mark.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I was in my room with Tinka, cuddling on the bed and talking.

We were together since almost three months and i couldn't be more happy than with her.

The past almost three months after the fight were just amazing.

She was the perfect girlfriend and i didn't want anybody else anymore.

Even though, i had some doubts about the future, especially since i had to go to college soon.

I sighed and Tinka looked confused up to me.

''What's wrong , baby?'' , she asked me.

I sighed again. There was no point in lying.

Sooner or later we had to talk about this and better now , then to late.

''I just don't want to leave you soon, for college.'' , i replied to her and she now also made a face.

Her blue sparkling eyes looked sad and i immediately regretted it to put that subject up.

Tinka replied: ''I don't want you to leave either but you have, to. Even though, i'll miss you like crazy.''

I saw tears in her eyes and hugged her a bit tighter.

Then i told her: ''Well, but no matter what happen: I'll never stop loving you and we will even get that with the distance.''

Tinka smiled and then kissed me.

As we broke apart after 15 seconds, she replied: ''I know. I'll never stop loving you, too.''

I smiled wide back and she snuggled closer to me.

How i wished, that it would give an other solution but it didn't, or did it?

Well, but i should enjoy the time before college with my girlfriend and especially our anniversary in 4 days.

I really couldn't wait for it.

I had planned something really special for Tinka and i just hope, that she'll like it.

I wanted to give my special girl a special evening and to show her, why i want her and only her.

**At the office**

**Georgia's POV:**

I was just sitting in the police office and drank some coffee, reading the newest reports.

I was bored.

Then i suddenly got a call.

''Hello?'' , i asked confused.

Today it was pretty quiet here and nothing happened.

That was i was a bit surprised about the call from my partner Ray.

''Georgia? Someone strucked a house here and they need us here! The fireman's are already trying to clear the fire but we want to see if we can find the perpetrator or at least traces!'' , Ray told me and i quickly stood up.

''Give me the address and i'll be there as soon, as it's possible!'' , i replied and went already out of the door, after taking the things i needed.

He gave me the address and i quickly drove there.

Which idiot would stuck a house in the middle of the city?

I was really angry. Such people belonged in to prison.

As i arrived there, there was almost no fire anymore.

It was an apartment building and i was glad in that moment, that it wasn't the one where Cece, Flynn and me and the Blue's live.

Ray walked up to me, looking really stressed.

''Did you find anyone so far, who could've done it?'' , i asked him, curious.

Ray shook his head.

''Not yet. We can't look for traces at the moment, since the firemen are not finished yet and their still looking for alive people in their. They found 5 death ones and the ambulance is on their way.'' , he replied and i gulped.

I may be a officer but it was still hard to hear, when people day at the place, where you where you have to determine.

Suddenly i heard someone screaming.

''Help me! Help me!''

I looked up to the apartment building, where in the last floor (third one) was still fire and out of one of the windows in there looked a little girl.

She screamed and screamed and i quickly went to the firemen.

They were already discussing, how to get the girl down.

Then suddenly a familiar voice told us : ''I'm going in and get her out of there.''

I looked in to the eyes of Jeremy Hunter, my ex- fiancé.

He looked really determined.

He was full of soot and smoke but he still looked really good.

''Jeremy are you sure? The ladder-'', one of his partners wanted to ask him but he cut him off.

''No, that is to risky. I'm going to go in.'' , he told them and my eyes went wide.

I knew, that it wasn't unusual for a fireman to do things like this but i still found it incredible that he was going in to the fire.

He walked in to direction building and i quickly cried: ''Jeremy!''

Jeremy looked at me questioning and i told him: ''Good luck.''

He gave me a last smile, nodded and then went in.

Hopefully, this was going to go good.

* * *

**Can Jeremy save the little girl?**

**What will happen next?**

**I know it and you'll find out soon! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	4. Help?

**Hay guys! Here's the third chapter of the prequel! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thanks for the 7 reviews! :)**

_**Electricgirl101: **Haha thank you so much for being so loyal to the story! 33 _

**_Rogan Lover :_**_ Thank you and haha you'll see that now :)_

**_GirlonFire07: _**_Thank you so much sweetie! :)_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thanks! :)_

**_isabellajowell : _**_I'll try my best! Thanks! :)_

**_Junatina :_**_ I'm glad that you did and thanks! :)_

**_Guest: _**_Thank you and you'll see that in that chapter! :D_

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Georgia's POV:**_

Then suddenly a familiar voice told us : ''I'm going in and get her out of there.''

I looked in to the eyes of Jeremy Hunter, my ex- fiancé.

He looked really determined.

He was full of soot and smoke but he still looked really good.

''Jeremy are you sure? The ladder-'', one of his partners wanted to ask him but he cut him off.

''No, that is to risky. I'm going to go in.'' , he told them and my eyes went wide.

I knew, that it wasn't unusual for a fireman to do things like this but i still found it incredible that he was going in to the fire.

He walked in to direction building and i quickly cried: ''Jeremy!''

Jeremy looked at me questioning and i told him: ''Good luck.''

He gave me a last smile, nodded and then went in.

Hopefully, this was going to go good.

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

Logan and i were sitting at the couch in my apartment, cuddling and talking.

We had kissed for a while and my lips really hurt now, so we just started talking.

It was really nice to talk with Logan and i just couldn't get enough of his guy in every single way.

I looked at the clock.

Huh? Normally my mom would be there right now for break and lunch but where was she?

Logan saw my worried face and asked me: ''Is everything okay, Baby?''

I nodded slowly but hesitant.

''I was just wondering... Where is mom? She should be here for her break right now.'' , i replied.

Logan looked confused and i added: ''She hates it, that she always is away the whole day and she comes back for lunch since a week.''

Logan raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

''Well, maybe they had some important thing going on and Georgia can't come. I wouldn't worry about it to much.'', he told me and i thought about it short, but then nodded.

He was probably right.

There couldn't be that much to worry about.

We both fell in a comfortable silence again and then Logan asked: ''Are you excited about our three month anniversary?''

I laughed at that question.

Then i replied: ''Do you want me to get Rocky to tell you what i all did the past days, as you said that you planned something special for me?''

Now Logan also laughed and then kissed my forehead.

''I'm so happy to have you.'' , he told me, smiling and i blushed.

I just wanted to tell him the same, as my phone went off.

I groaned. Who the heck would dare to ruin our moment?

I looked at the display and saw that my mom was calling.

My eyes went wide. What was wrong?

I quickly picked up and put on speaker.

**Phone conversation (AN: Normal: Cece, Italic: Georgia, bold: Logan)**

_''Cece?'' , i heard my mom asking in the phone._

''Yes, mom. What's wrong? Why did you call?'' , i replied, still confused.

_''Is Logan still with you?'' , she asked frankly._

What the heck was wrong.

''Yes he is. Mom, tell me what's wrong!'' , i told her.

_My mom sighed and then said to me: ''Put on speaker. Logan someone stuck a house in the middle of the city and we and the team of your dad went there. There were almost no flames anymore except in the last floor and there was a little girl screaming. You're dad ran in to save the girl.''_

Logan's eyes went wide as my mom took a deep breath and i was scared as well.

What did happen to Jeremy.

**''What is wrong with my dad?'', **Logan asked at the verge of crying.

Mom sighed and replied: _''The other firefighters continued to get the flames down and then the girl came out crying. They searched after your dead and found him in the first floor. He's thanks to god not dead, but he lies in a coma.''_

As mom had finished her speech, Logan just sat there shocked and not able to move.

''Logan?'' , i asked soft but he didn't answer.

He just stared in to space.

Oh my god. What should i do?

I almost forgot, that my mom was still at the phone.

_''Marcie will bring you to the hospital in ten minutes. Get ready guys. They'll try everything they can to get Jeremy out of the coma.'' , my mom said and then hung up._

**Phone conversation end**

I put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

''Baby, please talk to me.'' , i pleaded him desperate.

I couldn't see him like this.

It was killing me inside to see him like this.

Logan looked at my desperate look and then quickly tried to calm down again.

Well, as calm as you can get in the situation, that your dad lies in a coma.

''Let's just go to the hospital.'' , he told me and i nodded.

We stood up, just as the door opened and Marcie came in.

I took Logan's hand and together we walked to Marcie's car with her and drove to the hospital.

She said something like 'Rocky , Ty and Tinka were also coming later' and 'Deuce will take care of Flynn' but neither of us really paid attention.

**At the hospital**

**Logan's POV:**

I couldn't believe, that that really happened.

My dad was in a coma, because of saving a little girl.

It was totally brave what he did, but i was still angry at him and totally sad.

Okay, i didn't know, why i was angry but i was sad like crazy.

What if my dad dies?

I couldn't stand that.

That would destroy almost everything.

What if i had to live with my mom again?

What if i see Cece never again?

What if i see my dad never again?

Tears were welling up in my eyes again and as Cece noticed that, she squeezed my hand tight.

I didn't even pay attention, to where one of the assist doctors from Rocky's dad led us.

He stopped in front of a door and told us: ''He's still inside there. You have to wait for a while.''

I looked at him as if he made a joke.

''I want to see my dad.'' , i said to the doctor, not caring of how childish i must have sounded.

Suddenly Georgia came around the corner.

She put a hand on my shoulder and told me: ''Logan, we still have to wait. It seems like he also has something broken or so. There was also a lot of blood. We don't know what exactly happen but they have to check him.''

She looked at me serious and i sighed.

Cece tugged a bit at my hand and then said: ''Come on. We're going to buy you something to drink and to eat. Maybe some food will calm you down a bit.''

I had no appetite at all but i didn't complain.

Cece and i walked downstairs to the cafetaria, while i was still in thoughts by my dad.

What will happen to him and why did all of this happen?

I wasn't really angry at my dad or the little girl, if i think about it.

I was angry at that bastard, who did this fire.


	5. What we're going to do

**Hay guys! Here's the third chapter of the prequel! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! :)**

**Sorry that i didn't want to write anything more yesterday besides the prologue of my new A&A story (would love to hear your opinion about it :) ) since i had to watch the final of Voice of germany (I know, sounds unprofessional but i just had to! :D ) and i was on my probably only real christmas party yesterday :D**

******I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I want to see my dad.'' , i said to the doctor, not caring of how childish i must have sounded._

_Suddenly Georgia came around the corner._

_She put a hand on my shoulder and told me: ''Logan, we still have to wait. It seems like he also has something broken or so. There was also a lot of blood. We don't know what exactly happen but they have to check him.''_

_She looked at me serious and i sighed._

_Cece tugged a bit at my hand and then said: ''Come on. We're going to buy you something to drink and to eat. Maybe some food will calm you down a bit.''_

_I had no appetite at all but i didn't complain._

_Cece and i walked downstairs to the cafetaria, while i was still in thoughts by my dad._

_What will happen to him and why did all of this happen?_

_I wasn't really angry at my dad or the little girl, if i think about it._

_I was angry at that bastard, who did this fire._

* * *

**At the cafeteria of the hospital**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting there with Logan, trying to get him to eat something but he just sat there had his fist clenched on the table and didn't say anything.

I never saw him like that and i hated it.

It was so hard for him because of Jeremy and i could totally understand that.

I didn't want to imagine, how it would be if my mom would lie in a coma.

Logan still stared in to space and i put my hand around his fist.

''Logan... It's going to be okay.'' , i told him, rubbing with my thumb over his clenched hand and he seemed to relax a bit.

Even though, he still didn't say anything and i sighed.

I loved Logan to death and i hated this.

Logan then looked at me, after my sigh and i tried to smile at him, but failed.

Jeremy wasn't unimportant for me, either.

In the time Logan and i were together, i learned to love him like almost my own dad.

We didn't have that good of a relationship first, as he was together with mom but now, it was a lot better and the last thing i wanted was to see him die.

I just wanted to say more, as Ty , Rocky and Tinka came rushed through the door of the cafeteria.

''Oh my god, we just heard what happened! Is everything okay?'' , Rocky asked us concerned and quick, as they came up to our table.

Logan still didn't say anything and i just glared at her.

Ty seemed to get the hint and then replied for us: ''I guess, as okay as it can be at the moment.''

Then he plopped down besides me on a chair.

Tinka and Rocky nodded and sat down as well.

Nobody of us said anything, until my mom suddenly came through the doors of the cafeteria.

She saw us and quickly walked up to us, looking sad and concerned.

''Guys! Good to see you here! The doctors said, we can go to Jeremy now, but he's still not awake. Logan, as long as your dad is in the coma you're going to live with us. You can't be alone in the apartment and so you're near by your dad. It's going to be okay.'' , she told him.

He just nodded and then replied: ''Okay. Can we now see my dad?''

**Logan's POV:**

''Guys! Good to see you here! The doctors said, we can go to Jeremy now, but he's still not awake. Logan, as long as your dad is in the coma you're going to live with us. You can't be alone in the apartment and so you're near by your dad. It's going to be okay.'' , Georgia told me.

In every other situation i'd loved it to move in with Cece and the other Jones but not now.

My dad was in a coma and they didn't know, when he'll wake up.

I nodded and then replied: ''Okay. Can we see my dad, now?''

Cece gave me a slight smile and i grimaced back.

Georgia nodded and we all walked to the room, where Jeremy was lying in.

Cece hold my hand the whole time and every time, she noticed that i got even more tense, she squeezed my hand.

I was glad, that she was with me.

Without her, i would've probably creeped out by now.

As we entered the room i gasped.

Seeing my dad lying there, as if he was dead.

I walked up to him, letting go of Cece's hand.

Everything because of that bastard.

I hated it, to see my dad like this.

In the background i heard Rocky, Ty and Tinka say something and then walked out.

Cece came up to me and hugged me from behind.

''Baby? Is everything okay?'' , she asked me concerned and i nodded hesitant.

I couldn't do anything at the moment.

I had to wait, until my dad wakes up.

Hopefully he will wake up.

A tear ran down my cheek and i looked at my dad again.

Then suddenly Georgia laid a hand on my shoulder and told me: ''Come on. We're going to get your things and then home to us.''

I nodded hesitant but then followed them out of the room.

As we walked out , i asked Georgia: ''Do you already know who stuck the house?''

I wish, i could kill this guy.

What he did, with my dad.

Cece's mom shook her head sadly and replied: ''We're going to do everything to find this guy and take him to prison, Logan. I promise that to you.''

She give me a reassuring smile and i slightly smile back.

I knew, that i could trust Georgia and i was really glad, that she was the one with her partner, who had to find the bastard, but it was still hard.

Cece took my hand again and then added: ''And your dad will wake up soon, Logan. The doctors are doing anything, they can. Rocky's dad has the order to look after your dad. He's in good hands.''

I knew that they were all right but i was still crushed.

That wasn't about a concussion or a broken leg.

My dad was in a coma and that was just shocking, hurting and ... i couldn't even describe it.

* * *

**I know the chapter is kinda lame but i hope you still liked it! :/**


	6. Talks and surprises everywhere

**Hay guys! Here's the fifth chapter of the prequel! :D**

**I finally managed it, to write it and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**************P.S.: I wish you all an early Merry Christmas , since i probably won't write with much people tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! :D Have a good time with your family and a lot of presents! :) xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Logan's POV:**_

_As we walked out , i asked Georgia: ''Do you already know who stuck the house?''_

_I wish, i could kill this guy._

_What he did, with my dad._

_Cece's mom shook her head sadly and replied: ''We're going to do everything to find this guy and take him to prison, Logan. I promise that to you.''_

_She give me a reassuring smile and i slightly smile back._

_I knew, that i could trust Georgia and i was really glad, that she was the one with her partner, who had to find the bastard, but it was still hard._

_Cece took my hand again and then added: ''And your dad will wake up soon, Logan. The doctors are doing anything, they can. Rocky's dad has the order to look after your dad. He's in good hands.''_

_I knew that they were all right but i was still crushed._

_That wasn't about a concussion or a broken leg._

_My dad was in a coma and that was just shocking, hurting and ... i couldn't even describe it._

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

We just entered our apartment and Logan just sat down on the couch, saying nothing.**  
**

Okay, that was seriously creeping me out.

I sat down to him and my mom also came to the door.

''Well, okay... I'm changing in to something that's not my uniform and then we're going to get your things, Logan.'' , she told Logan.

I nodded at Logan who looked so crushed and sad.

I couldn't see my boyfriend like this.

He was everything for me and it hurt.

Then Logan replied: ''Could you maybe take the things alone? I don't want to go home alone, right now.''

I looked at him, my eyes widened a bit.

Georgia also looked concerned at him but then nodded.

''Of course, my dear. If you give me the key, i can take your things after i have changed. Cece and you can watch a movie or so. You probably already do but just feel as at home.'' , she said to him and Logan nodded, giving her a weak smile.

Then my mom went in to her room.

I put my head on Logan's shoulder and he put immediately an arm around him.

I kissed his neck and then told him: ''I know, that i said it at least a million times, but it's going to be okay, baby. You'll see.''

Then i added, trying to light the mood: ''Besides, it can't be that bad to move on with your girlfriend.''

It should be funny but it wasn't really and he looked guilty at me.

''Do you think, that i don't want to be here?'' , he asked, concerned and i quickly shook my head.

I really didn't mean it like that.

I meant sure, it was hurting to see him like that but not because of him, not being happy to move in here.

Logan sighed and told me: ''Cece, you know that i don't mean it like that. In every other situation i would've loved to move in with you. It's just-''

''Not in that situation. I know Logan and i'm really not mad. I'm sad as well, especially to see you sad.'' , i cut him off and he smiled weak at me.

He still looked a bit guilty and then i added: ''I want you to be happy again and that everything is okay for you and Jeremy. You mean everything to me.''

Logan smiled a bit wider and i smiled back, warmly.

How i loved his smile.

I leaned up to him and right before his lips , i said to him: ''We're going to go through this together. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I'll be there.''

He nodded and then i kissed him.

He kissed hesitantly back and the kiss was soon broken, by the door of my mom going open again.

She smiled at us, cuddling and then told us: ''It doesn't seem that it's to bad, that Logan is staying here.''

Logan flinched and i replied: ''Under other circumstances , probably yes but i'm glad that i don't have to let my boyfriend go alone through this.''

Logan smiled at me and my mom smiled warmly at us.

''I'll see you guys in a hour or so.'' , she said to us and then walked out.

As she walked out, Logan suddenly looked serious again.

I looked questioning at him and he told me: ''Cece, we have to talk about the thing with our anniversary.''

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I was at my apartment, cuddling with Tinka in my room.

Rocky was at Mark's, telling him what just happened.

She really wanted to help Logan and his family or at least Cece, to take care of him.

We all wanted, to but we didn't know what to do.

I was also concerned about Cece.

We all knew, that she wanted to help Logan but what if she also had a break down because of that?

I sighed and Tinka looked at me questioning.

''Is everything okay, Ty?'' , she asked me confused and i shook my head.

''This whole thing is just creepy and i really want to help Logan.'' , i replied and she nodded.

She snuggled up closer to me and then kissed my cheek.

''That's really nice, but we can't do anything.'', she said to me and i nodded.

I knew that, but it was still creeping everyone out.

''Besides,... You still didn't tell me, what we're doing at our anniversary.'' , she added and i chuckled.

Then i leaned down and kissed her short.

I replied: ''And you still won't find it out. It's a surprise but you'll love it for sure.''

She chuckled as well and then said to me: ''As long as it's with you, i'll always enjoy it.''

I grinned and kissed her, long and passionate.

She kissed back and we just laid there for a while, kissing.

I grinned against her lips and as we broke apart, breathlessly she told me: ''I'm glad, that we're so happy right now and that i'm with you. Three months. It was the best time of my life.''

I smiled at her and replied: ''It was the best time of my life , too and i'm glad that i spent it only with you. You're the best person that ever happened to me, baby and never think anything else.''

Tinka blushed and i kissed her again.

She really was the perfect girlfriend for me and i was unbelievable happy.

I'm going to organize the best anniversary ever, for her.

* * *

**Sorry, that it's kinda short but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	7. Mrs Cece Hunter?

**Hay guys! Here's the sixth chapter of the prequel! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy about them and that's the truth! :D**

**The next chapter will come in the new year since i'm from the 28th December on on a New Year's Eve vacation! :D**

**Please make me happy with a lot of reviews for the rest of the year! :D**

**I wish you an early happy new year! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: If you want to write a Cogan (also could be Rogan with a few changes) story and have no ideas, write me i have an idea but no time to write it :)**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Ty's POV:**_

I replied: ''And you still won't find it out. It's a surprise but you'll love it for sure.''

She chuckled as well and then said to me: ''As long as it's with you, i'll always enjoy it.''

I grinned and kissed her, long and passionate.

She kissed back and we just laid there for a while, kissing.

I grinned against her lips and as we broke apart, breathlessly she told me: ''I'm glad, that we're so happy right now and that i'm with you. Three months. It was the best time of my life.''

I smiled at her and replied: ''It was the best time of my life , too and i'm glad that i spent it only with you. You're the best person that ever happened to me, baby and never think anything else.''

Tinka blushed and i kissed her again.

She really was the perfect girlfriend for me and i was unbelievable happy.

I'm going to organize the best anniversary ever, for her.

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

''I'll see you guys in a hour or so.'' , she said to us and then walked out.

As she walked out, I started to look serious again.

It still gave one thing, i had to talk about with Cece.

She looked questioning at me and I told her: ''Cece, we have to talk about the thing with our anniversary.''

Don't get me wrong now.

I didn't want to break up with her or anything but the anniversary was in almost three days and...

I couldn't do anything right now and as long, as my dad didn't wake up in those days, the anniversary will be really bad for both of us.

Cece just stared at me afraid.

''What do you mean, with we have to talk about our anniversary?'' , she asked, worried and i sighed.

I knew, how her last three month anniversary went and i actually wanted to give her the best anniversary, ever but i just couldn't at the moment.

I saw some tears in my eyes and hated me, for telling her that but i couldn't do it.

''My dad lies in a coma and i can't go on a date like this four days later, with the fear, that he might die. I need time. I know, how your last three month anniversary went and i actually wanted to give you the best anniversary you ever had but at the moment, i would only screw up everything. I'm not able for something like this right now. I know, that i'm acting like a child, but it's true.'', i replied and closed my eyes, afraid to get screaming now or that she'll break up with me.

I felt Cece flinch a bit and then she sat up.

That was it. Now i wouldn't only loose my dad but also Cece.

I waited for a slap, or screaming or anything but instead i felt Cece's soft lips on mine.

She kissed me slow and gentle and i kissed back.

The kiss was amazing and so full of love.

Wasn't she angry? I didn't dare to open my eyes, just yet.

Then we broke apart after 22 seconds, foreheads resting at each other and i opened my eyes now.

Cece smiled at me, understandingly.

She kissed me one last time short and then told me: ''I'm not angry, Logan. I understand. I also wanted to have a great anniversary with you but i'm not mad. You couldn't see, that you're dad will be in a coma, even though he did the bravest thing, i've ever seen.''

I just nodded.

She was right but i really wanted him here right now and the fact, that he wasn't because of being brave, didn't make it any better at the moment.

Cece sighed at my look and i tried to smile but only grimaced.

''You're not acting childish or at least everybody else would've acted like the same. Don't blame yourself for this and don't think, i'm mad at you, because you can't do that. I'm not and i just want you to be happy again. Like i said, we'll go through this together, no matter what happens. There will be plenty of other anniversary's, we can celebrate.'', she added.

I sighed relieved and then leaned down to kiss her again, as a thanks.

She smiled against my lips and i just felt so loved in this moment.

This girl made me happy only with words and her kisses... Wow.

I chuckled and replied: ''Yeah and hopefully one day we'll celebrate the most important day of our lives together , when i can finally call you my Mrs. Cece Hunter.''

Cece went bright red at this but i really meant it.

I know, that sounds cheesy and for a lot of people it was early but i wanted to spend my life with her.

I wanted to marry her some day.

**Cece's POV:**

He chuckled and replied: ''Yeah and hopefully one day we'll celebrate the most important day of our lives together , when i can finally call you my Mrs. Cece Hunter.''

I went bright red at this.

He was really considering to marry me some day? Oh my god!

I meant, not that i never thought about it but i didn't know, that he did and that he really wanted to marry me some day.

Of course, i wanted to spend my life with him.

It gives no other person, who i'd rather would do it but wow.

Cece Hunter. That sounds so good.

I could get used to that.

''Mrs. Cece Hunter. I like the sound of that.'' , i said to him, smirking and he chuckled, kissing me short on the lips.

My lips were still tingling from the kiss before and they didn't stop, now.

Then he told me: '' I don't like the sound of that. I love it.''

My cheeks went bright red again and Logan just chuckled more.

I just snuggled back up to him and he put his arm around me , again.

I really had the best boyfriend ever and i was happy, to see him in a bit better mood.

He shouldn't be that finished, even though the thing with Jeremy was really hard.

I didn't care, if we celebrate that stupid anniversary.

I only cared about him, being happy again and Jeremy, getting out of his coma.

As long as that happens, i was happy.

I smiled up to Logan, who smiled warmly back.

His dreamy brown eyes... I couldn't believe, that he was all mine.

Then suddenly the door went open and my mom came in with a suitcase and a bag.

Mom smiled at us and then said: ''I hope, that i'm not interrupting anything.''

At that comment, i went bright red and Logan chuckled but then looked a bit sad at the suitcase.

I squeezed his hand.

''Well, what do you guys want to eat?'' , my mom asked, trying to change the subject.

''I'm not hungry.'' , Logan stated. I looked at him.

Not that he was constantly eating but he normally was the last person, who misses any time for eating.

My mom sighed and then told Logan: ''It won't help Jeremy, if you don't eat anything, Logan. You have to live on and don't make a silent protest. It won't help.''

Logan flinched and then explained to mom: ''I don't have any appetite and i really mean it. The food would probably not last long in my stomach, if i would eat anything.''

I sighed but i knew, when Logan said it, he meant it..

My mom also sighed but then replied: ''Fine. I'm ordering a pizza more anyway. If you change your mind, you can eat it.''

Well, he didn't.

**The next day at the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was at the couch in my apartment, waiting for Mark and thinking.

I didn't sleep really well, tonight.

Cece was constantly writing me, how concerned she was about Logan and was keeping me awake.

I really wanted to help my best friend and Logan but i didn't know, how.

Well, but Logan really acted weird.

He never was like this and i could understand Cece.

I sighed, just as the doorbell rang.

I rushed to the door and in front of it stood my boyfriend of a bit over three months, Mark.

''Hey.'' , he greeted me smiling and kissed me on the mouth.

I smiled in to the kiss and my whole body was on fire from it.

As we broke apart, i replied smiling: ''Hey to you, too.''

I already told him, what happened yesterday.

Cece was busy with Logan the whole time and Logan was to tense to do anything.

Well, but one talk from the two was so cute.

Mrs. Cece Hunter..

Cece wouldn't stop writing it in her SMS's.

I chuckled at the thought and Mark looked puzzled at me.

I laughed and told him: ''Don't worry . I didn't laugh about you.''

As we sat down on the couch, he put an arm around me and then replied: ''You better don't.''

I rolled my eyes at him and punched him playfully in the shoulder. He smirked.

''So... What does my beautiful girlfriend want to do today?'' , he asked me and i blushed a little.

I snuggled a bit closer to him.

Then i answered: ''I don't know. As long, as we're doing it together.'' Mark chuckled and kissed my hair.

''There's someone in to cuddling mood today.'' , he said to me and i nodded and just snuggled closer to him.

''I love you.'' , i stated and he looked down to me, smiling.

He leaned in, right before my lips and then replied: ''And i love you.''

Then, we kissed. Fireworks were exploding in my head and Mark deepended the kiss after a short time.

We were in the middle of our make out session as a door went open and Ty cried: ''Gross!''

Mark and i quickly broke apart, blushing.

I glared at Ty who just looked a bit discussed at us.

''Mark, you know i really like you but this is my little baby sister and if you guys want to make out, then please don't do it in the living- room!'' , he told us.

I glared even more at him and Mark just chuckled.

''Says the one, who's always making out here with Tinka. That isn't a nice sight to see for me, as well.'' , i replied to him and now Ty went red.

Haha. I so got him.

He quickly caught himself and then told me: ''Well, but you may should be with Cece and Logan, both of you. I was earlier at Crusty's and met Flynn. He told me, Cece is creeping out because of the poor boy. Flynn also told me, that he's the whole time in his room and he heard sobs. Flynn was at Crusty's earlier, to not be in there, since he didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even to Cece. He had a nightmare and now is even more crushed.''

My eyes widened. Why didn't she tell me.

Mark also looked at me shocked.

I quickly stood up and Mark followed.

''Let's go to the Jone's apartment!'' , i exclaimed to him and he nodded quick.

What the heck did happen? What was wrong with Logan?

Why was he even more depressed than yesterday?


	8. Nightmares

**Hay guys! Here's the first new chapter in the new year! :D**

**I already wrote it before New Year, so i'm posting it before the One Shot i promised you! **

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I decided now, if Jeremy will survive it or not but guess what... Not going to tell you!  
**

**I'm mean, i know but you have to wait :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Rocky's POV:**_

''Says the one, who's always making out here with Tinka. That isn't a nice sight to see for me, as well.'' , i replied to him and now Ty went red.

Haha. I so got him.

He quickly caught himself and then told me: ''Well, but you may should be with Cece and Logan, both of you. I was earlier at Crusty's and met Flynn. He told me, Cece is creeping out because of the poor boy. Flynn also told me, that he's the whole time in his room and he heard sobs. Flynn was at Crusty's earlier, to not be in there, since he didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even to Cece. He had a nightmare and now is even more crushed.''

My eyes widened. Why didn't she tell me.

Mark also looked at me shocked.

I quickly stood up and Mark followed.

''Let's go to the Jone's apartment!'' , i exclaimed to him and he nodded quick.

What the heck did happen? What was wrong with Logan?

Why was he even more depressed than yesterday?

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up this morning, in my room, getting under the shower and trying to order my thoughts.

It happened a lot yesterday.

Jeremy laid in the hospital in a coma, because he wanted to save a little girl and ended up, passing out because of who know's what.

Logan got depressed because of it and didn't eat or barely talked to anyone since that, except me.

I sighed. I wished, i could really help Logan but i didn't know how.

He tried to explain it to me but it was hard and whatever i did, it didn't seem good enough.

I really hoped, that he was better today.

I really couldn't see him like this.

Logan still tried to be a good boyfriend to me but i knew that it was hard.

We even had to cancel our anniversary date.

I wasn't mad, no but after a while i was a bit disappointed.

Sure, i wanted to help Logan but this was a bit harsh for me.

I sighed, again. Well, but he said, that he can't wait for the most important thing, our wedding...

I smiled at the thought.

Mrs. Cece Hunter. That still sounded awesome.

Well, but until then, it was still time and i had to get Logan okay, again.

I couldn't see him like this.

It hurt me and it hurt him the most.

What could i do for him? I wished, there was anything.

Rocky also couldn't help me and i was kinda lost at that point.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower.

I had to find some solution.

It couldn't go on like this.

I wanted the old Logan back and i wanted Jeremy back.

It was really brave from him, what he did but we were all down because of it. Especially Logan.

After i finished changing, i decided to go out of the room and talk to Logan again.

Flynn was sitting in the living- room, talking annoyed to my mom.

What was wrong? Normally he would be still asleep or at least, he would be watching TV and not already complaining about anything.

I walked to them and Flynn looked at me.

''There, you are! You're boyfriend has nightmares and is talking in his sleep! I couldn't sleep because of him and he won't wake up!'', he told me and my eyes went wide.

Logan? Nightmares? What was wrong?

I looked worried at Flynn and asked him: ''What did he talk about in his sleep?''

Flynn rolled his eyes.

Then he replied: ''I didn't understand him. It was more-''

Then suddenly he stopped, because we heard a scream out of Flynn's room.

What the heck was wrong with Logan?

I ran in to his room, followed by my mom and Flynn.

Logan was laying there with a hurt face, rolling around in the bed and grimacing.

He had a night mare.

''No... Dad... Please!'' , he shouted and i quickly walked up to him.

''Logan! Wake up!'' , i pleaded him and shook him but nothing happened.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

He didn't and started to roll around again.

I got really worried and my mom also came.

''Logan!'' , i tried it again but nothing happened.

Suddenly he screamed: ''Cece! No!''

My eyes went wide.

Why did he dream about his dad and me?

A nightmare? What the heck did happen in his dream?

''Logan i'm here!'' , i told him, taking his hand but his hand got in to a fist.

**Logan's POV:**

_I was walking down the street, hand in hand with Cece and everything was perfect. _

_We just were at our three month anniversary date and i was just totally happy._

_ Cece seemed to be happy, too. _

_She was smiling the whole time. _

_I looked to her and she smiled again, but didn't say anything._

_She was really quiet, the whole time._

_ Normally we would talk a lot or at least, it wouldn't be that awkward but this time, she really didn't say anything. _

_What was wrong with her? _

_Suddenly we were before a big group of people._

_ That were firemans and police officers! _

_T__hey didn't notice us._

_I also heard a girl screaming: ''Help! Help!'' _

_I looked up to see a house, that was burning. _

_Well, only the last floor and the firefighters suddenly stopped to clear off the fire and looked up to the little girl. _

_I looked at Cece, who watched the scenario, terrified as well. _

_I squeezed her hand as suddenly Cece's mom cried: ''We have to get her out of there!'' _

_Everybody started to discuss how and Cece and i walked up to them. _

_Suddenly my dad came to the others and said: ''I'm going to get her out of here!'' _

_My eyes went wide. _

_What if my dad will die this time? _

_''Dad you can't go!'' , i cried to him and he looked confused at me. '_

_'Logan, my son. I have to get her out of this building!'' , he told me and i shook my head. _

_I couldn't let him go in there. _

_''I don't want anything to happen to you.'' , i said to him with tears in my eyes. _

_J__eremy just shook his head._

_ He already walked in to the house and i hold him by the arm. _

_''No!'' , i cried but he got out of my grip. _

_''Dad! Please! '' , i cried but he ignored it and walked in._

_I wanted to look to Cece for help or any of the firefighters but they were suddenly away. _

_All, Georgia, the police officers, the firefighters,... _

_Everyone was away._

_ I looked frankly around. _

_Suddenly i heard someone screaming: ''Logan! Help me!'' _

_I looked back to the house and over there in the last floor wasn't the little girl anymore._

_ There was standing Cece at the window and screaming for me. _

_My dad was still in there and the house was burning more and more._

_Then suddenly the house was full in flames, burning and it didn't stop. _

_I only saw flames and i felt tears, falling out of my eyes._

_ ''Cece! No!'' , i screamed and fall down on my knees. I started crying. _

_Then i suddenly heard a voice who cried: ''Logan! I'm here!''_

_ It was Cece's voice. I looked around but didn't see her._

_ I closed my eyes and more tears were falling._

_ Then i heard an other cry: ''Logan!'' _

I opened my eyes again but this time i wasn't at the burning house, alone.

I was in Flynn's room, on a bed and around me were Cece, Flynn and Georgia.

Cece looked concerned at me.

It was all just a dream.

Cece brushed my tears away and looked relieved but still concerned.

Georgia looked like the same and then asked me: ''Is everything okay?''

I couldn't nod or anything.

The thought of the nightmare was still haunting me.

More tears were falling down my eyes.

I was panting and Cece wanted to take my hand but i took my hand away.

I couldn't, right now.

''I need some alone time right now. I- I-'' , i tried to say, but more tears were falling.

Georgia smiled at me and then said: ''Take as much time as you need.''

Cece looked at me , with tears in her eyes, but then nodded.

She sighed and then followed her mom and Flynn out of the room.

As soon , as they went away, tears were falling and i started sobbing.

I didn't want to be like this.

I was crushed , yes but right now, i was breaking down even more.

**Cece's POV:**

I went out of Flynn's room, where Logan was laying and i was totally shocked.

Logan had a break down.

I sat down on the couch, shocked, hurt and didn't know what to do.

How could i help him?

I buried my head in my hands and groaned.

Flynn came up to me and hugged me from the side.

''It's not your fault, Cece.'' , he told me but i just shook my head.

I knew, that it wasn't my fault, but i wanted to help my boyfriend.

I sighed again and then my mom came in to the living room with two cups of hot chocolate.

She gave them to us and said to us: ''Here drink that. Good for the nerves.''

I took the hot chocolate and drank a sip.

It was good but i was still totally finished.

Flynn mumbled something about 'Going to Crusty's' and walked out , but i didn't reply anything.

My mom sat down besides me and took the hot chocolate from Flynn.

''Cece, it's going to be okay. A few people have other ways to manage things like this.'', she told me.

I shook my head quick.

''He cried. He had a nightmare and he screamed like crazy. That's not normal, mum!'' , i cried at her.

My mom sighed and then replied: ''It was a nightmare. That's nothing un normal. It's just harder, because his dad lies in a coma right now and from his screaming to tell, he dreamed about something to happen to him and-''

''Me.'' , i finished her sentence.

Maybe she wasn't that wrong but it hurt me, like crazy.

I sighed and burried my head in my hands again.

Nobody of us said anything for a while.

I didn't even know what to say and my mom either.

I took my hot chocolate and walked in to my room.

Just as i want to walk in to my room, my mom cried after me: ''Cece, don't creep yourself out. When he's calmed down, you can talk to him.''

I didn't say anything and just walked in to my room.

I promised him, to not leave him alone with anything.

That we'll go through all of this together.

Now i was just sitting here on my bed, not able to do anything for Logan.

I felt a few tars in my eyes.

I just wanted to help him, but i couldn't.

I was a miserable girlfriend and he was crushing down even more.

Why did Jeremy have to lie in a coma?

Then, all of this wouldn't have happened.

We would celebrate our anniversary in a few days.

Everything would be good and now...

A few tears were falling.

Then suddenly the door to my room went open and Rocky and Mark came in, looking concerned and shocked at me.


	9. Trying to help

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**The chapter after this will relieve if Jeremy dies or not! :D**

**The next chapter is called 'Dead or alive parents?'**

******I'm writing english stories since exactly 6 months now and i couldn't be more happy, that i decided to change the language to write :D It were awesome six months and thanks to my loyal readers and all the people who supported me! :) Without you, the 6 months would've been not as half as good and i'm just really happy :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

Just as i want to walk in to my room, my mom cried after me: ''Cece, don't creep yourself out. When he's calmed down, you can talk to him.''

I didn't say anything and just walked in to my room.

I promised him, to not leave him alone with anything.

That we'll go through all of this together.

Now i was just sitting here on my bed, not able to do anything for Logan.

I felt a few tars in my eyes.

I just wanted to help him, but i couldn't.

I was a miserable girlfriend and he was crushing down even more.

Why did Jeremy have to lie in a coma?

Then, all of this wouldn't have happened.

We would celebrate our anniversary in a few days.

Everything would be good and now...

A few tears were falling.

Then suddenly the door to my room went open and Rocky and Mark came in, looking concerned and shocked at me.

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

We just entered Cece's room to see her, sitting there and crying.

I looked concerned and shocked at her.

I knew, that this all hurt her but that much?

Cece looked a bit shocked at us, too and i quickly walked up to her, taking her in to a hug.

She hugged back and sobbed in to my chest.

Mark stood there, still shocked but then also walked up to us.

As Cece and I broke apart, i asked her concerned: ''Cece. What exactly happened?''

Cece sobbed even more and i took her in to an other hug.

She seemed totally crushed.

As we broke apart again, she started to tell us what happened.

My eyes widened as i heard about Logan's nightmare and how he reacted.

Poor Logan but i could understand why Cece was hurt.

I knew, he didn't want to act like this but his problems were huge right now.

He had a lot to cope with and Cece tried to help him but didn't know how.

Cece sighed and then added, as she finished the story: ''I'm a terrible girlfriend. I should find something to cheer him up and not to tear him down even more. He has nightmares about his dad and me and he doesn't know what to do and i'm just sitting here and crying myself out, because he doesn't even want to talk to me! I should fight for him and comfort him! What if he breaks up with me because he has an other break down and i didn't help him?''

I stared shocked at my best friend, who had a few tears in her eyes again.

I had no idea, that she was thinking like this.

I looked at Mark, who looked as the same like me.

**Cece's POV:**

I sighed and then added, as I finished the story: ''I'm a terrible girlfriend. I should find something to cheer him up and not to tear him down even more. He has nightmares about his dad and me and he doesn't know what to do and i'm just sitting here and crying myself out, because he doesn't even want to talk to me! I should fight for him and comfort him! What if he breaks up with me because he has an other break down and i didn't help him?''

I had tears in my eyes again at the thought.

I needed to talk to Logan but he didn't even want to have me near him.

Mark then spoke up: ''Cece, you shouldn't blame yourself for this. You can't do anything for it and Logan knows that.''

I shook my head.

''He is crushed and i'm to stupid to help him. He didn't want me with him in the same room. I totally screwed it up!'' , i cried and Rocky jumped a bit on the bed.

Rocky sighed.

Then she told me: ''Cece, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Give Logan some time.''

I looked at my best friend in disbelieve.

''Time for what? To think of the best way to break up with me? He had a mental break down and what am i doing? Crying and not helping him! I should've stayed in his room, if he wanted it or not and should've talked with him. He needs me right now and i'm acting stupid.'' , i replied, sad and let some tears fall.

Rocky sighed again.

Then i added: ''I need some alone time right now.''

I really meant it.

I needed to calm down a bit and then i wanted to try to talk to Logan again.

I needed to clear that up and to help him.

She hugged me one last time and then said to me: ''We're going now to Crusty's. If you calmed down and maybe Logan, too you should also come.''

With that Mark and her walked out.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I should go and see Logan.

I stood up and walked to Flynn's room, where Logan was laying.

He was asleep again and looked luckily more peacefully now.

I sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed, taking one of his hands in mine, caressing it with my thumb.

''How can i help you?'' , i asked my sleeping boyfriend and sighed.

**A few hours later**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up, seeing a hand in mine hand and looked up.

There was Cece on a chair, sleeping, a blanket over her and holding my hand.

I sighed and felt guilty.

I shouldn't have been like this to her.

She wanted to help me and i just didn't want to let her near me.

Well, but she was still here and she still wanted to help me, i think.

I had to apologize to her.

Cece didn't deserve to be treated like this.

Not the girl i love.

Well, but i still needed here and there some space.

This was all really hard for me and i also needed some alone time.

I knew, that i always could talk to Cece, but i couldn't always talk to her.

I couldn't really talk to anyone about this , right now.

The fear, of moving away to my mom, was still there.

I didn't want to loose her but i also had no idea how to explain all of this to her.

I sighed again and the door went open, Georgia coming in.

She gave me a weak smile and i tried to smile back.

Georgia looked at her daughter short and then walked up to us.

''Hello Logan. I have good and bad news for you. The good news are, we may have found something to trap the guy, who stuck the house.'' , she told me and i looked interested at her now.

Georgia added: ''Well, we're not entirely sure , yet but we are coming closer. Well, but the bad news are... Jeremy didn't wake up, yet.''

I gulped, at what she said and felt fresh tears in my eyes.

Suddenly Cece stirred and opened her eyes.

She looked confused between her mom and me and Georgia sighed.

''He'll wake up, Logan. It'll be okay. Well, but i have to go now, my shift at work starts and ends tomorrow afternoon. Flynn is sleeping over at Henry's. No funny business.'' , she told me and then went out of the room.

As if i would be in the mood for any businesses.

Cece looked at me concerned and i sighed.

She sat straight up and then said: ''Logan, we have to talk.''

I nodded.

''I know.'' , i replied.

It couldn't go on like this.

I didn't want to hurt her but i did and i had to apologize.

''I'm sorry.'' , we both said at the same time and looked confused at each other.

''Why should you be sorry?'' , i questioned her confused and Cece looked at me, as if i made a joke.

''Because, i wasn't there for you and i can't help you. I'm a terrible girlfriend.'' , she replied looking down.

I looked at her in shock.

I didn't know, that she thought that way.

I put her chin up with two fingers and told her: ''Cece, you're not a terrible girlfriend. I pushed you away, even though you wanted to help me. I'm the bad person here. I should've treated you better and shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry.''

Cece smiled weakly at me and then replied: ''I guess, we both made mistakes.''

I nodded, chuckling.

''Yeah, but i really d-''

She cut me off, with a kiss on the lips.

I kissed back passionate and my body was tingling but she broke apart after 10 seconds.

''Let's just forget about that, okay? I'm not angry at you, you're not angry at me and i want to help you through this and not seeing you having an other break down not only because of your dad but also because of me.'' , she explained to me and i just nodded.

She was so damn cute to me, even though i was such an idiot.

I didn't know, what i would do without her.

Then Cece looked questioning at me: ''Do you want to talk about the nightmare?''

The memory of it came flowing back to me and i swallowed.

Cece looked immediately guilty.

''I'm sorry, i didn't mean , to-'' I quickly cut her off.

''No, it's okay, Cece but i can't talk about it. I just- I just don't want to loose you or dad.'' , i said to her and she nodded, trying to smile.

She took my hand and then told me: ''I will never leave you , Logan and i'm sure, that Jeremy will wake up, too.''

I smiled at her words and then sat up and kissed her.

She kissed back, sitting down with me on the bed, while kissing.

It was like heaven to kiss Cece.

After we broke apart because of the lack of oxygen we laid down, cuddling and eventually fall asleep.

Maybe, i could really survive this.

I had Cece and she would help me through it.


	10. Dead or alive parents?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D  
**

**Well, here's the chapter, you all waited for! :D**

**A lot of drama, like always! :D**

**Thanks for all the help and the encouraging words from you guys for the prequel! :)**

**I really needed them and i'm happy that you guys like it so much :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Logan's POV:**_

Then Cece looked questioning at me: ''Do you want to talk about the nightmare?''

The memory of it came flowing back to me and i swallowed.

Cece looked immediately guilty.

''I'm sorry, i didn't mean , to-'' I quickly cut her off.

''No, it's okay, Cece but i can't talk about it. I just- I just don't want to loose you or dad.'' , i said to her and she nodded, trying to smile.

She took my hand and then told me: ''I will never leave you , Logan and i'm sure, that Jeremy will wake up, too.''

I smiled at her words and then sat up and kissed her.

She kissed back, sitting down with me on the bed, while kissing.

It was like heaven to kiss Cece.

After we broke apart because of the lack of oxygen we laid down, cuddling and eventually fall asleep.

Maybe, i could really survive this.

I had Cece and she would help me through it.

* * *

**The next day at the Blue's apartment in the morning**

**Rocky's POV:  
**

I just showered and changed for today and went out of my room.

Cece was in a bad mood yesterday thanks to Logan and they also didn't show up to Crusty's and i got really concerned.

What if something really bad happened?

Well, Cece would have told me it, if it really would've been even worse.

Maybe they just made up and needed some alone time now.

Mark told me, to not worry about it to much and he probably was right.

I sighed and went out of my room, to eat something for breakfast.

I went in to the kitchen, as i saw a flyer laying there, with a note from my dad.

I looked questioning at the flyer but first read the note:

_Hey, little Rockstar ;) I know, that you're really much in to dancing, but i found something else that could really interest you and i'd be happy if you get at least a look at it. It's a camp for future doctors or teachers. You also told me, that you may also want to become a teacher and you also have interest in the things with what doctors does, meanwhile. So i thought, maybe you'll like it. I would pay of course :)_

_Have a good day and i'll see you, when i'm home from work :)_

_Love, dad._

My eyes widened a little but i looked with interest at the flyer.

I opened it and the camp seemed really cool.

I was always thinking about doing something else, besides dancing or at least trying something else.

Dancing was a really hard career to get and as a teacher or so i had better chances and i also love helping my dad in the hospital.

I was still looking through the flyer , sitting on the couch , as the door went open and Mark came in.

''Hey, baby. What's up?'' , he greeted me, pecking my cheek.

I nodded at him and he looked questioning at me.

One of the reasons, why i was also loving my dance job was because of Mark.

He was a dancer there as well, what meant spending more time with him.

''What's the flyer about?'' , he asked me, confused and i sighed.

I only saw the flyer short ago but it really caught my interest and if i'll go, he had to know.

''It's a flyer about a future teacher and doctors camp. I'm considering to go, since it would be a second goal, if it won't work with the dancing.'' , i replied and Mark's eyes went wide.

Oh my god.

What will he say?

Dancing was both our dreams but that?

''Well...'' , Mark finally spoke up. ''What are you going to do? Do you want to go there?''

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I just woke up, with my arms around Cece's waist.

I smiled at the thought of yesterday.

We made up and i knew now, that i'll never loose her.

At least, she promised me that.

It was the most amazing feeling to be loved so much, even though the thing with my dad was still really hard.

I sighed and Cece suddenly stirred in my arms.

She turned around to me and smiled, still half asleep.

I smiled weak back and she kissed me as a good morning.

As i didn't kiss back, she looked at me concerned.

I put a hand on her cheek and told her: ''I'm sorry. It's just pretty much and every time i think of my dad again, i feel like exploding.''

Cece sighed and stroke my hair.

''I know, Logan and i really wished i could do something but... We just have to wait.'', she replied and i sighed but nodded.

Yeah, waiting.

How much i hated this word especially when it comes to the subject with my dad.

Then i noticed the clock in Flynn's room and my eyes went wide.

''Crap! It's already 9 a.m.!'' , i told Cece shocked and her eyes went also wide.

Cece's mom was long there and what did she think, when she saw us together in Flynn's room, cuddling on the bed and sleeping?

Cece jumped up and looked afraid.

''Mom will kill us!'' , she cried and ran out of the door.

I groaned and stood up, walking after her.

I was still looking for a good excuse to Georgia as i saw, that Cece had stopped dead in her tracks.

I looked confused and then suddenly i also stopped, as i saw who was there.

My mom was there, looking concerned at me along with Georgia, who looked also really shocked and concerned.

What did that mean?

''Mom? What are you doing here?'' , i asked her confused.

Cece looked shocked at my mom.

They never met before.

My mom gave me a weak smile and then greeted us: ''Hey, Logan and you must be Cece , his girlfriend. I'm Maria, his mom. I'm here because we have news for you guys. Good and bad news.''

I gulped. What were they about to say?

Georgia now also spoke up: ''The good news are, that we caught the guy, who stuck the house.''

Cece sighed relieved but i just waited for the bad news.

I had the feeling, that they were really, really bad.

My mom took a deep breath and then told me: ''Jeremy died last night, Logan. The doctors couldn't save him. I'm so sorry. Courtis and his team really did everything that was in their strength but it didn't help. He's dead.''

My eyes went wide and i couldn't believe, what i just heard.

That must be a joke.

He couldn't be dead.

Not my dad.

No. Please not.

In that moment i broke down.

Tears were falling and i couldn't really hold myself up anymore.

I screamed: ''NO!'' and then ran in to the bathroom, locking the door.

I slid down to the bathroom floor and just started crying.

That couldn't be true.

In that moment, i just wished that it was all a dream and i would wake up soon, my dad here, lecturing Cece and me with Georgia, why we slept together in one bed and everything was okay.

My dad couldn't be dead.

I let out a scream and cried only harder.

Why my dad?

The person, who never wanted anything bad for anyone.

The man, who saved the little girl out of the burning house?

The one who made it to his live goal, to make other people happy?

Why my dad?

**Cece's POV:**

Logan screamed : ''No!'' and then ran in to the bathroom, locking the door.

I wished, i could ran after him but he locked it and my legs felt like jelly.

Jeremy really was dead.

Logan's dad died last night.

I felt tears in my eyes as well.

Jeremy was like a second dad to me, meanwhile and i couldn't believe that he was dead.

Logan's mom and my mom stood there looking concerned at the bathroom door and then to me.

My mom walked up to me and took me in to a hug.

I just sobbed in to her chest and a few tears were falling out of her eyes.

Maria just stood there, not showing much emotions.

Logan told me that she and his dad didn't leave each other on good terms.

Why was she even here?

Maria sighed and then told my mom: ''Call me, when he comes out and is maybe also calmed down a bit. I need to talk to him.''

My mom nodded and i looked even more confused.

Maria walked out.

Why did she want to talk to him?

Did she want to take him away from me?

Logan's mom was living 12 hours away from here.

She probably flew here, or she wouldn't be there right now.

12 hours away from Logan?

I couldn't bear that.

More tears were falling and my mom hugged me tighter.

As we broke apart, she said to me: ''Everything is going to be okay, Cece. You can go to your room. Logan won't come out of there soon and he'll probably only s-''

''Scream at me when i try to get out of there.'' , i finished her sentence and the tears were still falling.

My mom tried to brush them away but they were to much.

She also shed a few tears.

Mom also seemed so upset because of the death of Jeremy but she tried to smile for me.

''I'll make us a hot chocolate and then we're trying to get on other thoughts or at least get a little calm and as soon as Logan comes out of there, we're going to help him.'', she told me.

I nodded, not really convinced but then hugged her one last time and went in to my room.

I didn't know, if i could calm down but as long as Logan didn't come out of the bathroom, not much will happen anyway.

As soon as i was in my room, i let myself fall on the bed and started crying again.

* * *

**I know, it's really, really, really, really, really , really, really , really, really, ... sad but i still hope that you guys liked the chapter and are not to mad, that Jeremy died :/**

**-Gives everyone a box with tissues, a hot chocolate and a hug-**


	11. Logan is away!

**Hay guys! :D**

**I hope you came down from the shock of Jeremy, being dead and are ready for a new drama filled chapter! :D**

**If not, i don't have any tissues anymore :/**

**Ok, jokes aside, here's the new chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

12 hours away from Logan?

I couldn't bear that.

More tears were falling and my mom hugged me tighter.

As we broke apart, she said to me: ''Everything is going to be okay, Cece. You can go to your room. Logan won't come out of there soon and he'll probably only s-''

''Scream at me when i try to get out of there.'' , i finished her sentence and the tears were still falling.

My mom tried to brush them away but they were to much.

She also shed a few tears.

Mom also seemed so upset because of the death of Jeremy but she tried to smile for me.

''I'll make us a hot chocolate and then we're trying to get on other thoughts or at least get a little calm and as soon as Logan comes out of there, we're going to help him.'', she told me.

I nodded, not really convinced but then hugged her one last time and went in to my room.

I didn't know, if i could calm down but as long as Logan didn't come out of the bathroom, not much will happen anyway.

As soon as i was in my room, i let myself fall on the bed and started crying again.

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

What will he say?

Dancing was both our dream but that?

''Well,...'' , Mark finally spoke up. ''What are you going to do? Do you want to go there?''

I sighed at that question.

Actually, heck, yes.

I wanted to go there.

I mean, if the thing with the dancing really wouldn't work, i would have a second thing to hold on and i was always interested in school or what my dad does.

Cece was only living with the dream to become a. dancer and popular some day.

She didn't want to think of anything else besides that and marrying Logan.

I wanted to have a steady and safe future and that would be my chance to get one step closer to it.

I looked at Mark, who waited for an answer.

I knew, that he also wanted to become a professional dancer and if possible, along with me or at least as close to me as possible.

I kinda felt guilty but i had to tell him the truth.

Mark still waited and i sighed, looking guilty at him.

"Yes, i want to go there, Mark. Dancing is great and everything but the thought of not having a steady future is creeping me out. They're also giving scholarships for great colleges at the camp and it would be my big chance. I don't want to loose the chance. I know what your dream is and i also know, what Cece's dream is but i don't know if it's my only dream anymore." , i replied to Mark.

Mark looked at me with an unreadable look and i didn't know, what'll come now.

I looked at him nervous, as he finally spoke up: "I understand what you mean and i know, that you want to live your other dreams, too. You should definitely go but i really hope, your mind change won't destroy our relationship some day."

I looked at Mark in disbelieve.

Did he really just say that?

Our relationship won't work some day maybe, because we have different dreams?

"I didn't say that dancing isn't my dream anymore! I just want to follow my other dreams, too!" , i told my boyfriend, mad.

Mark almost jumped a bit back and wanted to reply something, as suddenly i got a SMS from Cece:

_Jeremy is dead :(( He died last night and they couldn't do anything. Now Logan's mom was here and i think, she wants to take Logan from me :(( Logan locked himself in to the bathroom and he's crying and screaming :((_

Oh my god.

Mark's eyes also went wide, after a look at his phone.

Cece seemed to had sent it to him, too.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I didn't know, if i could calm down but as long as Logan didn't come out of the bathroom, not much will happen anyway.

As soon as i was in my room, i let myself fall on the bed and started crying again.

I couldn't believe, that that really just happened.

Jeremy was really dead.

Logan's and my biggest fear really happened and now his mom was there and what should it give for an other reason to come here for her, than taking him to her?

I didn't want to live without Logan and i really didn't want to see him like this.

Heck, i was crying the whole time as well.

It really wasn't fair, that a person like Jeremy dies.

After a while, my mom came in with hot chocolate and tissues.

She put them on the night table and hugged me tight, while i was sobbing in to her chest.

''Shhh...'', she whispered in to my hair but i only sobbed harder.

I really wanted to help my boyfriend and just was on the ground as well.

He was the one, who lost his dad.

I should be there for him and not crying.

I had to talk to Logan.

I sighed and get out of my mothers hug.

''I have to talk to Logan.'' , i told her and she nodded.

She sighed and stood up as well, taking me in to an other hug.

''Okay, sweetheart but don't try to push him or anything like this. He just needs comforting at the moment.'', she replied and i nodded.

Well, as if i wouldn't know that.

I sighed and went out of my room and to the bathroom.

The door there , was already opened and i looked confused.

Where was Logan?

Did he go back to Flynn's room?

I walked in to Flynn's room, where Flynn was sitting, on his bed and looking through some comic?

''Where is Logan?'' , i asked him confused.

Flynn looked at me questioning.

''It's your boyfriend. How should i know that?'' , he replied and my eyes went wide.

Oh my god. Logan wasn't there anymore.

Where was he?

''Mom!'' , i shouted in rage.

I really needed to know, where my boyfriend was!

I quickly tried to call him but heard his phone ring, in the bathroom.

I walked in to the bathroom, where his phone was and my eyes went even wider.

My mom came run in.

She looked at me, questioning and then at the phone, in my hand.

''Cece! What's wrong?'' , my mom asked confused and concerned.

I looked at her with teary eyes and replied, screaming: ''Logan is away.''

I didn't mean to scream but i...

Oh my god. Logan is away!

My mom's eyes also went wide.

Then she cried in disbelieve: ''He WHAT?''

**In the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I was just doing some other applications for college in my apartment, being kinda depressed.

I didn't get any yes yet and i really write an application to every college, that would be interesting for me.

Well, actually to almost every college in the states.

Even though, my biggest wish was a college, where i could become a future rapper or dancer.

There were a lot of colleges for that but all at least 8 hours away from here...

I was still lost in thoughts as the door went open and Tinka came in.

She smiled at me and i smiled back.

How i loved that smile and how much i'll miss that.

Only two days then we were together since three months.

She walked up to me and kissed me as a greeting.

''Hey Babe.'' , i greeted her and she smiled even wider.

She sat down to me on the table and looked at all the applications.

''You're still looking for a college?'' , she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, sighing.

''I didn't get any confirmation, yet and it's kinda creeping me out.'' , i replied.

Tinka nodded and cocked her head to the side.

''Well, they would be stupid, if they don't take such a talent like you.'', she said to me.

Awww, i really had an adorable girlfriend.

I pecked her on the lips and told her: ''Thanks , Tinka. That means a lot.''

She smiled.

I sighed and looked through the college applications again.

I saw the bunch of colleges, that i really wanted to go, to and sighed.

I knew, she only wanted the best for me but i didn't know, if i wanted to be away from her for so long.

Okay, definitely not but maybe i had , to...

I mean, it was my big dream and she knew that.

Everybody, who knows me, also knows that i want to become a popular rapper.

It was my dream since years...

I sighed and just wanted to tell Tinka something, as we suddenly heard Cece from downstairs, screaming: ''Logan is away!''


	12. Where is Logan?

**Hay guys! :D**

**Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the support! :)**

**I have some problems with writing at the moment but i try to update as soon, as it's possible! :D**

**Well, i hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Ty's POV:**_

I pecked her on the lips and told her: ''Thanks , Tinka. That means a lot.''

She smiled.

I sighed and looked through the college applications again.

I saw the bunch of colleges, that i really wanted to go, to and sighed.

I knew, she only wanted the best for me but i didn't know, if i wanted to be away from her for so long.

Okay, definitely not but maybe i had , to...

I mean, it was my big dream and she knew that.

Everybody, who knows me, also knows that i want to become a popular rapper.

It was my dream since years...

I sighed and just wanted to tell Tinka something, as we suddenly heard Cece from downstairs, screaming: ''Logan is away!''

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I looked at her with teary eyes and replied, screaming: ''Logan is away.''

I didn't mean to scream but i...

Oh my god. Logan is away!

My mom's eyes also went wide.

Then she cried in disbelieve: ''He WHAT?''

My mom was almost louder than me and she seemed to look even more shocked, if that was possible.

I replied with tears in my eyes: ''Logan is away. He left the bathroom and his phone and went out. He wasn't in Flynn's room and i have no idea, where he is!''

My mom's eyes went even wider and even Flynn now walked up to us.

''Shouldn't you watch your boyfriend? Especially right now, that his dad just died?'' , Flynn asked me and i glared at him.

As if i wouldn't feel bad enough.

My mom also gave Flynn a warning look.

''It's no one's fault, that he is away but we have to find him again. Everything could happen right now, when he's alone. '' , my mom stated and if we wouldn't be in such a serious situation right now i would've probably looked with some of my 'duh' looks right now.

Well, but i was to much concerned about my boyfriend, who disappeared!

''What should we do! I know it! We should call the co- Sorry, mom.'' , i quickly interrupted myself.

Yes, i was sometimes forgetting, that my mom was a cop and she actually wasn't really fond of that.

My mom rolled her eyes and replied: ''You can be glad, that you're boyfriend and the son of my dead ex-fiance is missing or i would've lectured you right now.''

I ignored that comment, totally.

''How can we find Logan?'' , i asked her.

She was the cop.

Mom had to know, what we're going to do.

Before my mom could answer, the door flew open and the Blue's came in, along with Tinka and Mark.

''What happened?'' , Marcie asked us confused and concerned.

I was already near to tearing up again and my mom seemed to notice it.

She answered: ''Logan is away. We have to find him.''

Courtis and Marcie nodded and looked even more concerned at me.

I didn't want all the pity.

We had to find Logan!

''Why are we staying here like this! We have to find Logan!'' , i cried a bit mad and my mom sighed.

I wasn't overreacting. My boyfriend was missing.

Courtis now also spoke up: ''Yes, we're going to find him but not you kids. You'll stay here.''

I looked in disbelieve at Rocky's dad and then desperate to my mom, who just nodded.

''I'm going to call my partner and we're going to look for him, us adults. Courtis and Marcie thanks for helping and Courtis is totally right. You guys should stay at home!'' , she told us and i looked even more shocked at my mom.

''I won't stay at home, while my boyfriend is missing!'' , i cried angry.

That went to deaf ears.

Marcie just said to my mom: ''Let's go.''

Our parents just wanted to make their way out of the door, as Ty suddenly also spoke up.

''What is with me? I'm the oldest and i'm already 18! Isn't that old enough to help?'' , he asked, also a bit offended

Courtis nodded.

''Yes, you help with looking that no one of you leave this apartment building until we found Logan. It could also be, that he didn't go away on purpose.'' , Ty's dad replied and then the adults walked out.

Wait. Did he consider that...?

Logan was kidnapped?

I meant, we were all thinking that he went away himself but what if that really happened?

No, Logan was strong.

He was also a karate champ.

Black- belt.

Logan could fight for himself but where could he...?

I face palmed myself.

Of course! Why didn't i think about that earlier?

I looked at Ty, who still looked really offended and told him: ''Ty, you have to drive me somewhere. I know, where Logan is.''

**?**

**Logan's POV:**

After i had cried my eyes out, i decided to go somewhere else, where i could think about what happened.

Well, that probably wasn't my smartest idea.

I walked around here and started to think of what all happened.

I couldn't really believe it. My dad was really dead.

He wasn't there anymore.

He would never come here with me again and we would do something together or just talk.

I really lost my dad.

My dad was the only person, who always understood me.

He was always there for me and i could always count on him.

Now, he died because of that bastard, who stuck the house.

The fact, that that guy is in prison now, didn't make it any better at the moment.

Tears were falling again at the thought.

Because of one stupid guy, i lost a big part of my family.

I didn't want to go back to my mom.

I didn't hate her or anything but here is everything , i still love.

Cece was here. The love of my life.

My friends were all here in Chicago.

My job was here.

My karate dojo, my badminton club, everything that really means something to me, still.

I couldn't just leave.

Well, but i was only 16.

I couldn't live alone somewhere and especially not at the apartment.

Well, everywhere were to much memories but i didn't want to leave.

My dad also always said that you should face your fears and you're doubts.

More tears were falling. Dad.

Why did you leave me?

How could you do that to me? To us all?

I miss you so damn much.

I was still lost in thoughts as i suddenly heard a familiar voice, telling me: ''I knew, that you would be here, Logan.''

* * *

**Where is Logan and who found him? Is it really Cece?**

**If you find it out, you get a shout out from me! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Sorry, that the chapter isn't that long this time :/**


	13. Yes, i'm sure or am i?

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the guesses! :D**

******Well, i have to say: You were all wrong! :D**

******The place isn't very original and you'll probably laugh but i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Logan's POV:**_

Because of one stupid guy, i lost a big part of my family.

I didn't want to go back to my mom.

I didn't hate her or anything but here is everything , i still love.

Cece was here. The love of my life.

My friends were all here in Chicago.

My job was here.

My karate dojo, my badminton club, everything that really means something to me, still.

I couldn't just leave.

Well, but i was only 16.

I couldn't live alone somewhere and especially not at the apartment.

Well, everywhere were to much memories but i didn't want to leave.

My dad also always said that you should face your fears and you're doubts.

More tears were falling. Dad.

Why did you leave me?

How could you do that to me? To us all?

I miss you so damn much.

I was still lost in thoughts as i suddenly heard a familiar voice, telling me: ''I knew, that you would be here, Logan.''

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I was still lost in thoughts as i suddenly heard a familiar voice, telling me: ''I knew, that you would be here, Logan.''

I turned around in the living room, to see my mom standing here.

I just glared at her.

I didn't want to go back with her.

I wanted to stay here in Chicago.

''What do you want?'' , i asked her, snapping and she rolled her eyes.

She walked up with a softer look and put a hand on my shoulder.

''I'm not here to fight with you, Logan. Well, you're friends are looking everywhere for you and you're hiding in your own apartment? They're worried sick about you.'' , she told me and i flinched.

I didn't want anyone to get more concerned about me.

They were already stressed enough because of me and now they were looking for me.

Now, they were also worried sick.

Oh god. I didn't want to know, how Cece reacted as i was away, suddenly.

''I'm not hiding or anything, especially not before my girlfriend. I just needed some alone time. The apartment seemed to be the best place for this, even though here are a lot of memories.'' , i replied and she raised an eyebrow at me.

Then she suddenly chuckled and i looked totally confused.

''You're exactly like your dad.'', she said to me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

''And what's exactly so wrong at that?'' , i questioned her, a bit mad.

Only because i said, i don't hate her, didn't mean that i'm fond of what happened between dad and her.

My mom chuckled and replied: ''It's nothing wrong with that. Your dad was a great man and really brave and strong. He just sometimes didn't know, what was the best for him and when it was time to call something off or the time to live with what happened and get out of the past.''

Now i really got angry.

Dad only died last night.

Of course i wasn't over it , yet!

''Dad only died last night! How could i get over it? He was the only real parent for me, since you don't really care about me! You didn't even try to be there for me! You lived your life and you only come back now, that dad is dead!'' , i shouted at her.

She took a step back but then sighed.

''Logan, i didn't mean to upset you. I know, did i did a lot of mistakes but i really want to make it up. I really am sorry. As Georgia called me a bit over a day ago, to come here because Jeremy was getting worse, i came as quick as i can because i wanted to be there for you. I know, that i never was before but i want to be it now and i want to take you with me. We can start a new life together and everything is going to be okay. All of this doesn't have to haunt you anymore.'' , she pleaded me but i shook my head.

No. This was my home.

I didn't want to go, right?

I mean, yeah my dad died but...

''You can't take Logan away from me!'' , suddenly Cece shouted, walking in.

No, i didn't want to go.

Cece was the main reason why i had to stay here and actually the only reason, why i'm still here, without my dad.

**Cece's POV:**

Ty just drove me to the Hunter's apartment.

''Are you sure that he is here?'' , he asked me , with a raised eyebrow and i nodded.

I knew Logan. He had to be here, as stupid as that may sound for a lot of people.

''Yes, definitely. I'm going in now. You can call the others or so, that they should also come. He's in here for sure.'' , i replied and Ty nodded.

He had to be here... If he wasn't here.

I shuddered and thought about the talk at our apartment, before we left.

_Flashback_

_I looked at Ty, who still looked really offended and told him: ''Ty, you have to drive me somewhere. I know, where Logan is.''_

_He looked totally confused at me, as well, as everybody else._

_Rocky was the first one who asked: ''Where should he be?''_

_I sighed and replied: ''He's at home. Logan didn't even mean to run away. He probably just wanted to be alone.''_

_The others looked confused at me but Ty seemed to understand._

_''I mean, that would make sense. He just heard that his dad is dead. He probably needed alone time and the first place that came in to his mind , where the place where he shared the most memories with his dad.'' , he added to what i said and i nodded._

_The others also finally seemed to understand._

_Then Ty turned around to me again and asked: ''You're hundred percent sure?''_

_I nodded but suddenly Rocky threw in: ''Wait! Our parents said to stay here!''_

_Tinka rolled her eyes at my best friend._

_''Better that they find him or someone else does. Maybe someone already went there, knowing that the apartment is empty. Even if they don't know, that Logan is here. Not everyone knows that he's a black belt in karate and it still gives stronger people then him.'' , she told her and i shuddered._

_If someone would go in there, before us and could do something to Logan..._

_I quickly took my jacket and said to Ty: ''Let's go.''_

_The others nodded at me, even Rocky and with that, Ty and me made our way out of the apartment and to his car._

_Flashback end_

I opened the door to the car and said: ''I'm going in there. I have a key. I'll see you later and thanks.''

I rambled it down quick but Ty nodded and shot me a quick smile, before driving off and i went to the apartment.

I opened the front door with my key, to see Logan and his mom, standing there and 'arguing'.

''Logan, i didn't mean to upset you. I know, did i did a lot of mistakes but i really want to make it up. I really am sorry. As Georgia called me a bit over a day ago, to come here because Jeremy was getting worse, i came as quick as i can because i wanted to be there for you. I know, that i never was before but i want to be it now and i want to take you with me. We can start a new life together and everything is going to be okay. All of this doesn't have to haunt you anymore.'' , Logan's mom pleaded him but he shook his head and my eyes went wide.

She couldn't take Logan away from me!

I loved him and needed him!

''You can't take Logan away from me!'' , I shouted, coming fully in to the living- room and the two looked shocked at me.

Logan also looked kinda relieved and now more determining.

''I won't go away from here, mom. This is my life. I don't care, if i have to live alone or so but i'm not going away from here. I accept your apology but i'm not leaving. Here is the most important person in my life, still and that is Cece.'' , Logan told her mom and i sighed relieved.

He didn't want to leave and that because of me!

Well, at least the most because of me.

He walked up to me and wrapped an arm around me while i scooted closer to him.

Logan's mom Maria sighed and said to us: ''Well, at the moment i can't convince you but you can't live on like this, Logan. If you finally changed your mind, call me.''

With that she walked out.

As she was outside, Logan took me in to a hug and i hugged back.

I heard him sobbing and just whispered to him: ''Baby, it's going to be okay...''

I didn't really know what to say.

Normally the girl cries, not the boy and normally you're not in such a situation.

I wanted to help Logan but i still didn't know, how.

I just hoped, that we find a solution, soon.

I couldn't see my boyfriend like this and the thing with Jeremy also hurt me.

* * *

**Haha i so got you with the chapter, didn't i? :D**

**I knew, that nobody would think that and don't worry, the drama is long not over! :D**

**It has just started! :)**


	14. We just want to help

_**'Pain' is also just the french word for 'bread' .**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

******Well, here's a new chapter from me :D**

******Sorry again, that i tricked you that much but it just had to be :D**

******Hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

''I won't go away from here, mom. This is my life. I don't care, if i have to live alone or so but i'm not going away from here. I accept your apology but i'm not leaving. Here is the most important person in my life, still and that is Cece.'' , Logan told her mom and i sighed relieved.

He didn't want to leave and that because of me!

Well, at least the most because of me.

He walked up to me and wrapped an arm around me while i scooted closer to him.

Logan's mom Maria sighed and said to us: ''Well, at the moment i can't convince you but you can't live on like this, Logan. If you finally changed your mind, call me.''

With that she walked out.

As she was outside, Logan took me in to a hug and i hugged back.

I heard him sobbing and just whispered to him: ''Baby, it's going to be okay...''

I didn't really know what to say.

Normally the girl cries, not the boy and normally you're not in such a situation.

I wanted to help Logan but i still didn't know, how.

I just hoped, that we find a solution, soon.

I couldn't see my boyfriend like this and the thing with Jeremy also hurt me.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I started sobbing and Cece whispered to me: ''Baby, it's going to be okay...''

I just cried harder, thinking about what just happened.

Not only that i lost my dad, no.

My mom also wanted to bring me away from the other most important person in my life.

A life without my dad and Cece? Impossible.

''What did just happen?'' , Georgia asked, coming in to the apartment along with Rocky's parents, Rocky, Ty , Mark, Tinka and Flynn.

Cece and i broke apart and Georgia looked confused and concerned at us.

I couldn't even speak a word.

The shock was still to deep.

Cece saw that, squeezed my hand and Rocky's dad seemed to notice it, too.

''Let's go home first. We can still talk about this later, whatever happened.'', Courtis told the others and Georgia sighed but nodded.

After the apartment was locked, we went out and to the cars.

The drive home was pretty quiet.

Nobody knew, what to say and the least me.

I didn't really want to talk.

If it was for me and if i could, i would just forget this and move on but i couldn't.

Cece was holding my hand the whole time and that was the only thing , that hold me, to not freak out.

As we finally arrived at the apartment, the Blue's, along with Mark and Tinka disappeared upstairs, to let me explain it with Cece to Georgia first.

It was easier to talk only to Georgia.

She wasn't only the mother of my girlfriend but also a cop and that knowing, somehow made it easier to talk to her.

Georgia unlocked the door to the apartment and Cece and i sat down on the couch.

Flynn went in to his room, after giving me a apologizing look.

I still wasn't saying anything.

I didn't even know, where to start.

Cece looked at me concerned and i looked weak back.

Georgia came out of the kitchen with water and medicine.

She gave them to me and told me: ''Take them. They're good for your nerves and against headache.''

Only now i realized, how much my head was actually throbbing.

I took the medicine and some water and then Georgia sat down on the arm chair.

''So... What exactly happened?'' , she asked us for the second time this day.

Cece looked at me questioning and i sighed.

I knew, that i had to talk but it was hard.

Well, but getting it out was better than keeping it in the whole time.

''I- I-'' , i started, stammering and Georgia waited for me to continue.

''I- I just wanted to be alone for a while because of the thing with my dad. I mean, it was like i have no family anymore or at least no blood related family.'' , i quickly added and Cece gave me an encouraging smile.

''Everything was breaking down.'' , i continued and took a deep breath.

''I didn't mean to get anyone worried or anything. I just wanted to be alone and the apartment was the perfect place for that, until my mom came and-''

''She asked you to live with her again. She told me about it as she arrived here.'' , Georgia finished my sentence and i nodded.

Wow, she knew and didn't tell me.

Really nice.

Well, back to the subject.

''Well and then-''

''I came in and told her that she can't take Logan away from me and Logan said the same to her, that he won't go.'' , Cece finished my sentence.

Well, that was a pretty short version of what happened but i didn't want to go further in to the subject.

Georgia nodded.

''I seriously have no idea where to stay but i don't want to go away. Here is my life and i don't want to go back to my mom.'' , i explained to Georgia desperate.

Cece also looked pleading at her.

Cece's mom sighed and then told us: ''I never was happy about what your mom said, either, Logan. I also want you to stay but you really have to think about it good. You can live here under this circumstances. We still have a free room, in here and everything. Normally i would not be fond of it but it doesn't give an other opportunity. One condition, i have.''

I looked at her questioning.

What would come now?

''Logan, i know it's still fresh and you need some time but when you recovered a bit.. I want you to go to the therapist.'' , she explained to me and my eyes widened.

A therapist?

That must've been a joke.

I looked at Cece who told me: ''Maybe it won't be that bad idea. Logan you're totally finished. You need someone to talk about this and maybe really can help you. We want to help you but maybe someone professional can do it better.''

I looked at her in disbelieve and Georgia just nodded.

Georgia saw my look and sighed.

''I know, that right now, since it didn't even happen 24 hours ago, it's almost impossible to think about it but it really is the best for you. Think about it. You don't have to go right tomorrow there, Logan.'', she told me and i still wasn't convinced.

**Cece's POV:**

''I know, that right now, since it didn't even happen 24 hours ago, it's almost impossible to think about it but it really is the best for you. Think about it. You don't have to go right tomorrow there, Logan.'', she told him and i could tell that he still wasn't convinced.

Mom didn't tell me about the idea before but maybe it wasn't that bad.

It would sure help Logan.

I looked at my boyfriend questioning and squeezed his hand.

I knew, mom would probably let him stay anyway at the end, but this was the best for him.

My mom sighed and then added: ''I'm a cop and when people are dying right in front of us or someone out of our family dies or something like this, we've been also asked if we need a therapy to get through it and i once was there, as my one partner at the office died. It helps Logan and i know it.''

I shuddered at the thought, as my mom lost her partner.

She was depressed a really long time and those guys weren't even related.

Well, i also missed Johnny...

He was pretty cool and the new partner of my mom wasn't really cool.

Logan was still thinking and my mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't know, what to say more.

Everything i could think about right now was to not loose him and to make him feel better.

''How about i take your things from home and you decide when you're ready but you promise me to think about it?'' , Georgia questioned Logan , making a last try and he nodded.

My mom sighed and stood up.

She was also totally finished and i can see that.

Logan also seemed to notice it.

''You don't have to take the things today G-''

My mom was already asleep, snoring soft.

I chuckled and Logan raised an eyebrow.

I could understand my mom.

I also felt totally exhausted and she did twice as much as least as me.

Logan looked guilty at her and i kissed his cheek.

I knew, that he thought that it was all his fault, that everyone was creeping out here.

Well, but the actually idiot was the guy who stuck the house.

Logan just tensed a bit and i gave him a slight smile.

He tried to smile back but just grimaced and put his hand away.

I sighed. It was like, every touch from a person he loves was for him at the moment like someone would've sent fire through his body.

I stood up and said: ''I'm going to call Deuce to bring some pizza. I'm hungry.''

From Logan's look, i could tell that he wasn't planning on eating anything.

Logan nodded and then replied: ''Okay. I'm going to the bathroom. I need a shower.''

I raised an eyebrow at him and then asked: ''Do i have to be afraid that you'll go away through the window this time.''

It was meant to be a joke and Logan let out a sniffled laugh.

He stood up, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then replied: ''I promise to behave. I already caused you guys enough trouble , today.''

Then he walked in to Flynn's room to take his clothes and i sighed.

Hopefully, he took the offer with the therapist.

It couldn't go on like this.

Everything was forced from him and he didn't seem himself.

We all just want to help him.


	15. The talk and questioning

_**'Pain' is also just the french word for 'bread' .**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

******Well, here's a new chapter from me :D**

******Sorry again, that i tricked you that much but it just had to be :D**

******Hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

He tried to smile back but just grimaced and put his hand away.

I sighed. It was like, every touch from a person he loves was for him at the moment like someone would've sent fire through his body.

I stood up and said: ''I'm going to call Deuce to bring some pizza. I'm hungry.''

From Logan's look, i could tell that he wasn't planning on eating anything.

Logan nodded and then replied: ''Okay. I'm going to the bathroom. I need a shower.''

I raised an eyebrow at him and then asked: ''Do i have to be afraid that you'll go away through the window this time.''

It was meant to be a joke and Logan let out a sniffled laugh.

He stood up, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then replied: ''I promise to behave. I already caused you guys enough trouble , today.''

Then he walked in to Flynn's room to take his clothes and i sighed.

Hopefully, he took the offer with the therapist.

It couldn't go on like this.

Everything was forced from him and he didn't seem himself.

We all just want to help him.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up in my bed after the really long and bad day yesterday.

Jeremy was dead and Logan was at the end with his nerves.

He had nightmares again and every time , i tried to wake him up he just started to cry.

I sighed and sat down on my bed.

All i wanted to do, was cuddle up to him and hold him in that moment but he was punching around him and besides, if mom would've known...

I shuddered at the thought and stood up from bed.

I went in to Flynn's room, where Logan was still in, until we got the guest room ready.

He was still asleep but he seemed more peacefully then at the night.

Flynn was also asleep at his bed and had a huge grin on his face.

Well, at least one from us was happy.

I sighed and then walked out, only now noticing, that my mom was sitting at the couch, looking really stressed.

''Morning, mom.'' , i greeted her, trying to sound not to stressed as well.

My mom shot me a quick smile.

''Morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?'' , she replied.

I sighed and said: ''Better than Logan, without a doubt. He had nightmares all night.''

My mom narrowed her eyes.

I didn't like this look.

''Cece, we have to talk.'' , she told me and my eyes widened a bit.

What did she want to talk about with me?

''Did i do something wrong? I-'' , i started rambling but she cut me off.

''No. You didn't do anything. It's just because of Logan and you.'', she replied and my eyes went wide.

What was with Logan and me?

''Cece, i know, that Logan needs you right now but i'm afraid, that this might go to far with the helping...'' , my mom explained, a bit unsure and i just looked confused at her.

What did she mean with the help, going to far?

Oh my god. Now i understood what she meant.

''Mom, we didn't do that!'' , i exclaimed, shocked.

How could she think, that i would think in the situation, that Logan is that we would do... it?

My mom looked guilty at me.

''I'm sorry, that i asked. You guys are 16. It wouldn't have been that unusual and you know that, Cece. Not that i would allow it. I think it's way to ea-''

''Mom, we didn't do it! Calm down! Besides, in that situation Logan is, i wouldn't even think about that. I just want him to get better.'' , i cut her off.

My mom sighed and then put a hand on my shoulder.

''Cece, i'm sorry again. Well and i think, Logan will get better, when he really goes to the therapist. Jeremy wouldn't have wanted him to be like this.'' , she told me and i nodded.

I knew, that the therapist would be good for him.

It would help him, to manage the situation.

Suddenly a question hit me.

''Do you really only let him stay, when he goes to the therapist?'' , i asked my mom, afraid.

My mom looked at me, guilty but then serious.

''Cece, i don't want to separate Logan and you but maybe some time at his mother's wouldn't be that bad. His behavior is completely different, now that Jeremy died and he doesn't only affect himself. He also affects you, Cece. You're also not completely yourself the past days. You're hurt with him and you try to make it completely to your problem, too. That's not good for you.'' , she replied and i buried my head in my hands.

I knew, that my mom was right, that it was also really affecting me but i didn't want to let Logan go.

He was way to important to me.

**Logan's POV:**

''Cece, i don't want to separate Logan and you but maybe some time at his mother's wouldn't be that bad. His behavior is completely different, now that Jeremy died and he doesn't only affect himself. He also affects you, Cece. You're also not completely yourself the past days. You're hurt with him and you try to make it completely to your problem, too. That's not good for you.'' , she replied and Cece buried her head in her hands.

I had heard the whole conversation and was really shocked.

I knew, that i was a big load for the Jone's family but i didn't know, that i was affecting, everyone that much.

Was Georgia right?

Should i better go back to my mom?

Should i at least see the therapist?

I was also affecting Cece.

Her behavior was different, Georgia explained.

I didn't want to hurt my girlfriend.

I never meant to do that.

I sighed.

At least, i should've tried to make it easier for them and i should still try it.

Maybe...

I opened the door and Cece and Georgia looked up, giving me a slight smile.

''Good morning, Logan.'' , Georgia greeted me. ''Are you okay?''

The word good wasn't even mentioned in my present, since they knew, how crushed i was.

Well, but they had to fight as well.

''Not really, but i thought about your offer, yesterday.'' , i replied and Cece now looked with a bit widened eyes at me.

Georgia also looked pretty shocked.

They probably didn't except, that i did my decision that soon.

''What is your decision?'' , Cece asked me, curious.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just woke up, after a really long and stressed day, yesterday.

After we had found Logan, we left the Jone's and him alone to talk and i was still kinda curious, what all happened.

Our parents all let us stay at home after the whole disaster, yesterday.

Well, but i had a pretty big problem myself.

Mark and i kinda got in to an argument, before we heard Cece screaming.

He hadn't much faith in our relationship anymore, now that i may wanted to be something else, than a dancer.

What was so wrong with having more than just one dream?

I sighed and took the flyer from my night table.

It was really perfect for me.

Why couldn't Mark just accept that?

I meant, i didn't talk about giving up Shake it up- Chicago.

I just wanted to try out something new...

I sighed again , as my phone vibrated.

I looked at the screen and saw a SMS from Mark:

_Rocky we have to talk about yesterday. Are you awake? Can i come over?_

Well, at least i wasn't the only one, who wanted to talk about it.

I quickly wrote back:

_Yes, i just woke up. Come over in a hour._

I put my phone back on the night table, quickly took some clothes and went to the shower.

After i had finished showering and changing, i ate some pancakes, my mom made probably to cheer us up a bit.

Ty had left a note, that he already was at Tinka's and my dad was at the hospital.

My mom was also at work.

Just, after i finished my last pancake, the door bell rang.

I sighed nervously and then went to the door.

In front of it stood a stressed Mark.

I let him in and we both sat down on the couch.

I was playing with my hands, not looking at him.

I didn't know, what to say.

We actually never fought and now that.

I didn't want to fight with him.

Especially not because of that.

Mark sighed after a while and i looked up in to his guilty eyes.

''Rocky, i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this. I was just shocked and hurt, because i didn't know, what to do. Us two, being dancers as job just was stuck in my mind and it didn't want to go but i don't want to destroy your dreams. I know, what i said yesterday, but i would never leave you, no matter, what you'll do later and i if you want to go to that camp, you should. I really, really, really, really a-''

I quickly cut him off with a kiss, chuckling.

It was cute, when he was rambling like that but he already had me after the sorry.

I couldn't be mad at him.

Well, i kinda was at first but not anymore.

He apologized and i could see, that he really meant it.

Mark looked confused at me and i told him: ''I'm not mad anymore, Mark. I'll forgive you. It was normal, that you were a bit offended at first and i can understand that. I probably wouldn't have reacted other but i'm glad, that we made up now.''

Mark smiled at me wide and leaned down to kiss me.

Fireworks were exploding in my head.

We broke apart after 14 seconds and my lips were tingling.

Then he said to me: ''You know, that you're the best girlfriend ever?''

I blushed but then replied, chuckling: ''Tell me something, i don't know.''


	16. Together

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

******Well, here's a new chapter from me :D**

******Sorry, for the late update but i had a pretty rough week :/**

******Hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Rocky's POV:**_

I quickly cut him off with a kiss, chuckling.

It was cute, when he was rambling like that but he already had me after the sorry.

I couldn't be mad at him.

Well, i kinda was at first but not anymore.

He apologized and i could see, that he really meant it.

Mark looked confused at me and i told him: ''I'm not mad anymore, Mark. I'll forgive you. It was normal, that you were a bit offended at first and i can understand that. I probably wouldn't have reacted other but i'm glad, that we made up now.''

Mark smiled at me wide and leaned down to kiss me.

Fireworks were exploding in my head.

We broke apart after 14 seconds and my lips were tingling.

Then he said to me: ''You know, that you're the best girlfriend ever?''

I blushed but then replied, chuckling: ''Tell me something, i don't know.''

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

''Not really, but i thought about your offer, yesterday.'' , he replied and i looked with wide eyes at him.

I was definitely shocked, since i didn't except him to decided that quick.

The whole thing was only yesterday.

He had all rights, to think about it more and he should know that.

Well, but if he said so...

''What is your decision?'' , I asked him, curious.

Logan took a deep breath.

Did he really want, what he was saying right now?

''I'm going to go to the therapist. You guys are right. I need help and it is really hard for me... Dad died and i... I...'' , he stuttered and i saw tears in his eyes again.

I quickly stood up and wanted to say something but Logan shook his head.

''No. It's okay. I'll do it and i think, maybe it'll be good. It can't get worse anymore, anyway. I just wish, that i at least don't have the feeling to crush down at every mentioning of my dad.'' , Logan continued and i sighed.

I knew, how hard this was for him.

My mom also looked really concerned at him.

''Are you sure? You don't have to go right away, if you can't talk about it, now.'' , mom asked him and Logan nodded.

He gave us a slight smile.

Then Logan replied: ''Yes. Better now, than later. I don't know, how to manage this and i really need help.''

I hugged him and said to him: ''I'm proud of you, Logan. Everything is going to be okay.''

Logan hugged back but didn't say anything back.

Mom sighed again and then told us: ''I'm going to call the therapist and make an appointment. When would it be okay for you?''

Logan broke apart from me, still with his one arm around my waist and replied: ''As soon, as it's possible.''

Mom raised an eyebrow but nodded then and walked in to her room.

As she was in her room i turned around to Logan and smiled at him.

I put a hand on his cheek and told him: ''I'm proud of you. I know, that this is hard for you but everything will be okay and i'm there for you. You can stay here and hopefully can manage all of this better, soon. I'm sure of that.''

Logan sighed and put his hand on my hand.

''I really hope so.'' , he replied and i smiled at him.

He leaned down to kiss me and i happily leaned in, too.

The kiss was really hesitant but it still felt amazing.

We kissed for 14 seconds and then broke apart.

Logan hugged me again and i buried my head in to his chest.

I just wanted him, to be happy again.

**At the Blue's apartment a few hours later**

**Ty's POV:**

I was just getting ready for my three month anniversary date with Tinka.

I was pretty nervous and i really wanted it to be perfect for her.

I loved her to much, to not give her the best, i could.

I nervously played with my tie and sighed.

Why the heck was i so nervous?

I mean, it wasn't like, it's our first date.

Well, but this was now officially my longest relationship...

Okay, actually tomorrow but Cece's and mine three month anniversary...

I don't think, that i have to talk about that.

I sighed again, just as the door went open and Rocky came in.

''Hey, big brother. You look good. Ready for your date?'' , she greeted me and i nodded, hesitant.

Then i quickly shook my head again.

''No, i'm totally nervous. I don't know. What if i'll screw it up?'' , i asked.

Okay, i was probably overreacting but still.

Rocky chuckled and told me: ''Calm down, big brother. Everything is going to be fine.''

I nodded, nervously and went with my hand in to my blazer.

There was a silver necklace with a heart out of red precious stone.

It was my present for her and i really hoped, that she'll like it.

Then i looked at the clock and my eyes went wide.

''I have to go. See you later, sis.'' , i said to her, took the roses off the table for Tinka and rushed out of the door.

**Before the Hessenheffer's apartment**

I just arrived before Tinka's apartment and took a deep breath.

You can do that.

I rang the doorbell and two minutes later, Tinka opened the door.

She looked beautiful in the red sparkling dress and the silver heels.

I had to stop myself from drooling.

''You look stunning.'' , i told her and gave her the roses.

Tinka blushed, kissed me shot and replied: ''Thanks. You look really handsome, too.''

I smiled and after she put the roses away, i offered her my arm, which she took.

With that we walked to my car and drove to the restaurant, where i made us reservations.

It was even fancier, than the one where we were at our first date and we had a table, in the garden.

The evening was pretty warm and the sight was amazing.

''It's beautiful, Ty.'' , Tinka stated amazed and i chuckled, taking her hand, as we sat down.

''Everything for my girl.'' , i replied and she blushed.

The waiter came and took our orders.

We started talking and soon got lost in to each others company.

It was just always so perfect with her.

The food came and we started eating and as soon as we're finished, a saxophone player started playing.

Tinka's eyes widened a bit and i grinned at her.

I stood up and took my hand out to her.

''Do you want to dance?'' , i asked her and Tinka smiled wide.

She took my hand and we started to dance on the little dance floor in the middle of the garden.

Tinka was smiling wide the whole time and at some point, she put her arms around my neck, while mine went around her waist.

My forehead touched hers and i told her: ''Tinka, i love you so much. Those were the best three months ever and i can't wait, for all the time that is about to come, still. I'm so glad that we came together and i will always love you. I'm so glad, that you feel the same.''

Tinka had tears in her eyes and then kissed me hard.

I kissed back and my whole body was on fire from the kiss.

''I love you, too Ty and it also were the best three months of my life.'' , she replied.

''The evening was just perfect and no matter what happens, i'm just really happy to be with you here right now. I don't care, to which college you will go, because i know, that nothing can separate us.'' , she added and i smiled.

I nodded at her.

I really sent an application to every college, that was okay for me but i was safer now, with Tinka being okay with every college.

I didn't want to leave her at all but i also had to think about my future.

''Well, let's make the evening even more perfect.'' , i told her and then put the box out of my blazer, opening it.

Tinka's eyes went wide.

''It's beautiful, Ty.'' , she exclaimed shocked and amazed.

I smiled and replied: ''A beautiful necklace for the most beautiful girl in the world.''

Tinka blushed hard and i put the necklace around her.

Then i leaned down to kiss her.

This was without a doubt the perfect date.


	17. Facing the problems?

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

******Sorry, that i'm a bit lazy the past days, but i was with a bit less motivation because a lot is going on at the moment :/**

******I hope you guys are not to mad :/**

******I tried my best, to make it at least as good as the therapy session at my season 4 with Logan and my OC and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews ! :D**

******I changed my profile completely and i'd loved it , if you get a look at it :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

_**Ty's POV:**_

''I love you, too Ty and it also were the best three months of my life.'' , she replied.

''The evening was just perfect and no matter what happens, i'm just really happy to be with you here right now. I don't care, to which college you will go, because i know, that nothing can separate us.'' , she added and i smiled.

I nodded at her.

I really sent an application to every college, that was okay for me but i was safer now, with Tinka being okay with every college.

I didn't want to leave her at all but i also had to think about my future.

''Well, let's make the evening even more perfect.'' , i told her and then put the box out of my blazer, opening it.

Tinka's eyes went wide.

''It's beautiful, Ty.'' , she exclaimed shocked and amazed.

I smiled and replied: ''A beautiful necklace for the most beautiful girl in the world.''

Tinka blushed hard and i put the necklace around her.

Then i leaned down to kiss her.

This was without a doubt the perfect date.

* * *

**Three days later at the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I just woke up in the guest room, with a tear stained face and a huge headache.

The nightmares were still haunting me and i just couldn't get my dad out of my head.

The funeral was in two days. and my nightmares went even worse.

I didn't know, if i still was screaming but this night, nobody looked after me.

I looked at the clock. It was only 7 a.m.

The therapist session was at 9 a.m.

Well, but that also means, that Cece wasn't at school, yet.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

I knew, how hard this was for Cece and also for the rest of the Jone's.

I was a wreck and they tried the best, to cheer me up but i was just like... An idiot.

I knew, that they didn't want to hurt me more and weren't saying anything but they were hurt as well and i was acting like that.

Even though, i couldn't do anything against it, yet.

The ache of the death of my dad, was to big.

Maybe, the therapist could really help me.

I sighed and put on some clothes.

I didn't have to go to school, yet until i was better , luckily.

I had already showered yesterday evening.

After i had changed, i went in to the living- room, where Cece and Rocky were sitting.

They looked up to me and smiled at me, slightly and comforting.

Cece stood up and hugged me, greeting me: ''Good morning.''

I hugged back and took her scent on.

She was the only one at the moment, who i could really let near me.

''Morning.'' , i replied.

Rocky looked at us two in awe and then also stood up.

I didn't see her the past days.

''Logan, i really am sorry, for what happened.'' , she told me, as Cece and i broke apart.

I sighed and felt the tears back in to my eyes.

Cece glared at Rocky and took my hand.

I slightly flinched but didn't move away.

What was wrong with me?

Okay, Rocky put out the subject again, i didn't want to hear, but-

Then suddenly Ty came through the window.

''Hey guys! Rocky, Cece we have to go to school!'' , Ty told the girls and then looked at me.

He also looked sorry.

Yes, i was crushed but i couldn't see that look anymore!

Rocky dragged Ty out of the apartment and cried after Cece: ''I'll see you downstairs in 5, Cece and bye and good luck Logan!''

Cece chuckled and then looked at me concerned.

I knew, that she wanted to go with me to the therapist but i had to go there, alone.

I was also thinking about... Something that Cece definitely wouldn't like.

Cece and i just stared in to each other eyes and then Cece sighed and hugged me again.

I hugged hesitant back and she whispered to me: ''Everything is going to be okay. The therapist will help you, i'm sure of that.''

I hated it, that everyone was talking to me like a little kid, even though, i knew that she only meant it good.

I only nodded and as we broke apart, staring at each other, she sighed again.

''I love you.'' , she told me and i felt a bit warmer.

''I love you, too.'' , i replied, honest.

I could be as crushed as ever (what i was) and it would be still true.

Cece smiled, kissed my cheek and then said: ''I have to go now. Good luck.''

With that she walked out and i let myself fall on the couch, sighing.

Just then, Georgia came out of her room, smiling slightly at me.

''Good morning, Logan. Are you ready to go to the therapist?'' , she greeted me.

I nodded and stood up, nervous.

Time to face my problems.

**At the therapist**

I just walked through the door of the therapist, Georgia by my side.

A man looked up from the desk at the reception.

He was in his mid- fifties and looked really friendly.

''Georgia!'' , he greeted Cece's mom, smiling wide. ''It's been long, to see you here. How have you been without-''

''Everything is okay with me.'' , Georgia cut him off. ''but i'm not here because of me, Mr. Brown.''

So called Mr. Brown nodded and looked at me.

I didn't show any expression. I just couldn't.

This man seemed to be nice and helpful but i'm just... I didn't know...

''You must be Logan. Nice to meet you. I heard, what happened from Georgia. I-''

''Please don't say, that you're sorry. I can't hear that anymore.'' , i replied, but shaking his hand, he held out.

Mr. Brown raised an eyebrow at me and then said to me: ''It's nothing bad, to be sorry for a death. You also have alright to be sad.''

Georgia sighed and then looked at me.

''I have to go now for grocery shopping. I'll pick you up in a hour.'' , she told me and i nodded.

With that she walked out.

Mr. Brown still looked at me and then said: ''Well, let's go to my therapy room.''

I nodded and followed him upstairs.

In the room wasn't much.

A big brown couch, across from that an arm chair, a desk and some cupboards with books and other things.

Mr. Brown mentioned me to sit down on the couch and he sat down on the arm chair, with a board to make some notes.

I got a bit nervous.

I didn't really know, what to except.

I have never been in a situation like this.

''Well, you're here because your dad died and you're really depressed.'' , Mr. Brown started.

I nodded, looking down.

''That's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody would be crushed in that situation. One of the persons you love the most, died.'' , he told me.

I looked up to him.

Then i replied: ''Crushed is not even near a good word for how i feel.''

Mr. Brown raised an eyebrow at me.

''What would be a good explanation?'' , he asked.

I took a deep breath.

I didn't even know, where to start but i had to let it out.

''I felt, like everything was crushing down. No matter what happened, my dad was always there for me and now not anymore. He's dead. He died because of some bastard who stuck a house and he wanted to help a little girl! I can never see him again and i'm already totally finished. I see, how everyone tries to help me and is finished as well, since i'm not really trying to get better at the moment but i can't let anyone near me because i just feel like-''

''to afraid to get to close with someone again?'' , he finished for me and i looked at him, puzzled.

Was he right? Probably.

Why should i be like this, if not because of that?

''That is normal at first after such a situation but we'll try here to get your trust back and your happiness. The therapy will be longer, than you might think but you're a really logical and quick learning and understanding person, i heard and i can tell you right away: You can't get over the death of a beloved one but you can learn to live with it.''

I knew, that i could never get over it but maybe the therapist could really help me.

Then suddenly, an other question hit me.

Something, that was in my mind, since i heard the conversation between Cece and her mom.

It was also haunting me in my nightmares, because i felt even worse because of it.

Was i doing the wrong thing?

''Would it may be better to leave all of this for a while and go somewhere where i don't know anyone, besides... Maybe my mom? Or even try to start a new live and also leave the people, i'm causing so much hurt at the moment?''

* * *

**What will the therapist say? **

**The chapter was getting long, so i decided to write on in the next one :D**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Can we hit the 100 reviews with this? :)**


	18. What am i supposed to do?

**__****Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much! :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

******THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D**

******Well, here's a bit of Cece's day and the therapist with Logan! :D**

******Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_**Logan's POV:**_

''to afraid to get to close with someone again?'' , he finished for me and i looked at him, puzzled.

Was he right? Probably.

Why should i be like this, if not because of that?

''That is normal at first after such a situation but we'll try here to get your trust back and your happiness. The therapy will be longer, than you might think but you're a really logical and quick learning and understanding person, i heard and i can tell you right away: You can't get over the death of a beloved one but you can learn to live with it.''

I knew, that i could never get over it but maybe the therapist could really help me.

Then suddenly, an other question hit me.

Something, that was in my mind, since i heard the conversation between Cece and her mom.

It was also haunting me in my nightmares, because i felt even worse because of it.

Was i doing the wrong thing?

''Would it may be better to leave all of this for a while and go somewhere where i don't know anyone, besides... Maybe my mom? Or even try to start a new live and also leave the people, i'm causing so much hurt at the moment?''

* * *

**At school at break**

**Cece's POV:**

I was standing at the lockers in school while it was break, taking out some things.

I didn't pay much attention to lessons in general but today I couldn't pay any attention.

I knew that Logan was having a really hard time and the thing with the therapist...

If it'll be good?

And also, I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed as well.

He forgot our three month anniversary!

Sure we wouldn't go on a date there, because of him being so crushed but he completely forgot it!

That kinda hurt...

I meant, if I thought about my last three month anniversary...

I shuddered at the thought.

Wasn't a nice memory.

I sighed, just as I saw Rocky, Mark, Ty and Tinka walking up to me, both couples hand in hand.

The four smiled at me and Rocky greeted me, ''Hey Cece!''

I smiled weakly at her and Rocky started to look concerned. The guys were confused at first, so Rocky whispered something to Ty and Mark and the guys nodded. They then walked away and Tinka and Rocky walked up to me.

''Is everything okay, Cece?'' My best friend asked me and I rolled my eyes at her. As if she wouldn't know that.

''No. Nothing is okay. I'm concerned about Logan. I should've went with him. I know that he doesn't really want to do that but I just let him go,'' I told them and Rocky and Tinka both sighed.

I really meant it.

I wanted to be with him at the therapist right now.

He had to be totally crushed.

Did he freak out? Did he burst out in to tears again?

''You can't do anything at the moment right now," Rocky said sympathetically to me. "It was his decision and he'll see what it brings and what it doesn't. I don't think that it'll be bad.''

Tinka nodded and added, ''It's not like you can bring Jeremy back.''

I felt tears come to my eyes at that thought. The death wasn't that easy for me, either.

Besides, as long as Logan was like that... I couldn't just talk about this as well.

I was hurt for him and for myself...

''Well, but I could've helped him at the t-''

''No, you couldn't, Cece," she interrupted me. "We all know that you try to do everything you can for him but I think your mom is kind of sad too, right? Isn't this changing you and affecting you to much? You should also care about yourself. You also still have a life.''

I sighed. I knew that I was kind of overreacting.

I should care about myself too and blah blah blah.

Mom already told me that and I couldn't hear it anymore but what am I supposed to do?

The guy I love was totally crushed and I couldn't help him.

That hurt. A lot. A freaking lot.

I groaned and then told Rocky and Tinka, ''Let's just go to class and then home. Then I can finally talk to Logan.''

Rocky groaned behind me but followed me in to the class room, along with Tinka.

I knew that Rocky would love to knock some sense in to me but hey, I was just caring about my boyfriend.

**At the therapist**

**Logan's POV:**

''Would it may be better to leave all of this for a while and go somewhere where I don't know anyone, besides... Maybe my mom? Or even try to start a new live and also leave the people I'm causing so much hurt at the moment?'' I asked the therapist.

I heard what Cece and Georgia said and maybe Georgia was right. Maybe a new start wouldn't be that bad.

I was hurting Cece and I knew it.

The therapist looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why you're asking that?'' he questioned me and I sighed.

Denial wasn't necessary here.

The therapist was here to help me right?

I could tell him everything.

Or at least everything I was able to.

''Well, I kind of overheard my girlfriend and her mom talking about how I'm affecting Cece and her behavior, because I'm all depressed and hurt. She tries to help me and gets herself down with it. I know that it really is affecting her too, and I don't want to hurt her. I want my girlfriend to be happy. What can I do?'' I looked at the therapist hopefully but he was looking at me as if he was searching for something.

What was he looking for?

Then he finally spoke. ''Well, I don't know if your girlfriend would be happy if you go. She does that all because she loves you but she doesn't know what to do. Try to think of her situation. You want to help a person, who's not even getting near anyone and if he does, he gets distant almost immediately again and she's your girlfriend. I would be lying if I say, that she won't have a hard time but if she really loves you, she'll do it and if she does it right now, she has to love you.''

I never doubted that Cece loved me but I hated to see her hurt. I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't get myself back to normal, right now.

''Maybe, a break at your moms wouldn't be that bad,'' Mr. Brown suggested. ''You don't have to live there forever. You can come back but it won't be the same, even if you stay. An important person of your life is gone and you have to cope with that. It's normal that you're acting like this and you'll get back to normal, I'm sure of that. But you have to give yourself some time. That's why I'm here with you. To help you and get you back on the right road again as soon as possible. You're strong and you can do that. I've had people here who almost killed themselves because of things like this and they were completely out of mind because of a death of a beloved one.''

I sighed. Well, I didn't try to kill myself but I was pretty crushed as well.

I knew that Mr. Brown really wanted to help me but I hated when he said 'as soon as possible'.

I wanted to be okay, now.

But I knew that was impossible.

The nightmares were still haunting me, I was still hurting Cece, and I couldn't forget what happened, awake or asleep.

I knew that I wouldn't be healed from one session but maybe it was really better if I took a break from here.

Should I really go back to my mom?

Then Mr. Brown looked at his clock and back to me. He stood up and said, ''Our therapy session is over. Do you want to continue or do you want to figure it out yourself? Don't forget, you don't have to. We're all here to help you, Logan, and you have all rights to be weak right now.''

I didn't know how to answer.

Did I want more therapy sessions? Did I want to do that?

''Can I call you if I want another session? I have a lot to think about right now and I don't know if I'm ready for a therapy yet.'' I asked him. I rushed into this to give Cece and her mom a favor but could I really do that? Was therapy the solution? I needed time and the death was only four days ago. I didn't want to be weak anymore, but maybe that was too soon.

Mr. Brown gave me an encouraging smile. ''Of course you can,'' he replied.

Then he gave me a paper, where the address and the number of here was and added, ''I'll see you hopefully soon and maybe, when you know what you really want, again. Or you come back here and we'll find it out together. It's your choice but don't forget, you're not alone.''

He held out his hand to me and I shook it, nodding.

''Thanks, Mr. Brown. I'll call you, when I made my decision,'' I replied, trying to sound not too finished (like the 'I'm sick of this' finished).

With that, I walked out of the room and the therapy building.

If I wasn't alone, why did I feel so alone right now?


	19. We have to talk!

**__****Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much! :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

******Wow, the prequel is getting longer than the other two parts :D**

******Well, i don't really mind and i hope you guys don't mind, either! :D**

******Hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_**Logan's POV:**_

Did I want more therapy sessions? Did I want to do that?

''Can I call you if I want another session? I have a lot to think about right now and I don't know if I'm ready for a therapy yet.'' I asked him. I rushed into this to give Cece and her mom a favor but could I really do that? Was therapy the solution? I needed time and the death was only four days ago. I didn't want to be weak anymore, but maybe that was too soon.

Mr. Brown gave me an encouraging smile. ''Of course you can,'' he replied.

Then he gave me a paper, where the address and the number of here was and added, ''I'll see you hopefully soon and maybe, when you know what you really want, again. Or you come back here and we'll find it out together. It's your choice but don't forget, you're not alone.''

He held out his hand to me and I shook it, nodding.

''Thanks, Mr. Brown. I'll call you, when I made my decision,'' I replied, trying to sound not too finished (like the 'I'm sick of this' finished).

With that, I walked out of the room and the therapy building.

If I wasn't alone, why did I feel so alone right now?

* * *

**After school**

**Cece's POV:**

Ty just had driven Rocky, him and I back to home and I quickly jumped out of the car after telling them bye, running into the apartment building and upstairs to my apartment.

I wanted to see Logan and know how the session went. He didn't send me a text yet and I really wanted to know what was going on. Maybe if he was better, he wouldn't forget our month anniversaries anymore... Yes, I didn't forget about them, but okay, I shouldn't be that harsh to him.

I unlocked the door to the apartment and saw Logan, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Well, kind of. He was staring at the TV, which was on but he wasn't really watching it.

He looked up to me and gave me a weak smile.

I walked a few steps towards him and greeted him. ''Hey.''

"Hey," Logan replied quietly.

I fell silent for a little bit. I didn't know where to start but I wanted to know what exactly happened.

Mom said I shouldn't rush him. I knew that I shouldn't. It was morally wrong. But I just had to know.

Oh man.

''How was the therapy session?'' I asked abruptly without thinking. Maybe I should've gave him time, until he started talking about it himself. Yep, that seemed like a better idea.

Logan sighed and looked down at his hands. What did happen?

''Is everything okay, baby?'' I asked, concerned about him. ''If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me what happened. It's okay.''

He gave me that look.

I didn't like that look.

Something was wrong and Logan knew that I wouldn't like it, so he didn't want to tell me.

By now, I was totally nervous, and I could feel his nervousness, too.

It was totally creeping me out. He should say something already.

Logan sighed again and then finally looked back up to me with a serious and hurt expression. ''No, Cece. I have to talk to you about this therapy session because... there is something important I have to tell you, which also has something to do with the offer my mom made me.''

I looked at him, completely surprised.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

After Cece quickly ran out of the car to look after Logan, Ty said bye to me and went to Crusty's to meet up with Tinka. I made my way upstairs to our apartment. Mark wasn't there that day, so it would be a pretty boring day.

I started to think about Cece, and then I realized that Cece's mom was probably right.

The thing with Logan was affecting Cece too much.

She wasn't being herself lately and everybody noticed it. Even Deuce.

All she was doing was trying to help Logan and not letting him alone. If he didn't say anything, she would have gone with him to the therapy session.

I sighed and unlocked the door to my apartment.

I wanted to help my best friend but all she had in her mind was how to help Logan. She should also care for herself. We all wanted to help Logan but we also had to live our lives as well.

I sighed again, and suddenly my dad asked me, ''Rocky? What's wrong?''

Oops. Didn't notice that he was there.

I quickly gave him a smile and replied, ''Just a bit exhausted from the past days. Everything is okay.''

Cece's mom was already concerned enough about her.

If my parents also would start talking about how Logan is ruining her life, Cece would probably run away with Logan just to have her silence.

My dad nodded but looked at me suspiciously. ''Well, okay... Anyways about the camp flyers I gave you, the application must go out this week for the later applications, since it's already been two weeks... Do you want me to apply you at the camp? It would be a great chance for you!''

I mentally face palmed myself. I totally forgot about the camp but I really wanted to was okay with it, right? So I didn't have anything to worry about. Well, as long as Cece and Logan don't run away with each other in that time...

Why was i even thinking about that?

''Yes, Dad. I'd love to go there but I have to go to my room now and finish homework. I still want to go to Cece's later,'' I told him and he nodded.

With that, I walked in to my room.

The camp will be nice for sure and would give me more opportunities for my future.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, just as a text from Mark came.

_Hey, babe :) Hope you're not too bored without me :P Can we practice for the tango special in two and a half weeks at Shake it up- Chicago tomorrow? You know I'm not good at dancing tango and I'm your dance partner there... :D Hope you have time :) How is Cece and how is Logan? :/ Love you xxxx_

My eyes went wide.

Oh crap. I totally forgot the tango special.

**At Crusty's**

**Tinka's POV:**

I was at Crusty's at the counter, talking with Dina about fashion.

Ty should be coming any minute. He should have been done with driving Rocky and Cece home and I was waiting for him.

I sighed. Why was he taking so long?

''Tinka? Are you still listening?'' Dina asked me and I turned to face her. I shook my head.

''Not really. I'm waiting for Ty.'' I replied. Hey, better to tell the truth than to lie.

Before Dina could respond, Ty finally came through the door of Crusty's.

I grinned wide and walked up to him, kissing him as a greeting.

Ty smiled against my lips and kissed back, and my whole body was tingling from the kiss.

As we broke apart, Ty chuckled and greeted me, ''Well, hello to you, too.''

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked up to a table, sitting down.

''Why did you take so long?'' I asked him.

Ty looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

''The girls needed longer to come out of school," he replied. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes again. I could imagine why.

''Well...'' he added. ''I wanted to talk to you about something...''

Oh no. That didn't sound good.

''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked worriedly.

Ty took my hand that was shaking.

''It's about the college thing. I've been accepted in a few colleges the past days,'' He replied. ''Mostly music colleges but...''

''Where are they?'' I cut him off, knowing where this was going.

Ty sighed and I prepared myself for the worst.

''New York, New Jersey and Georgia. All twelve hours away from here and more.'' He replied and my eyes went wide.

Only the thought of Ty, being 12 hours away from me, brought tears into my eyes.

Well, but it was his big wish to be a rapper but...

What should i say?

I shouldn't hold him from his dream and i already knew and said that...

''Well... Do you want to go to one of them and which one?'' I asked, trying to sound excited for him.

* * *

**Three cliffys :D I'm mean i know! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


	20. I don't know

_**Beta- read by StylishFashionista . Thank you really much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**Wow, the prequel is getting longer than the other two parts :D**

**Well, i don't really mind and i hope you guys don't mind, either! :D**

**Hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Tinka's POV:_**

''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked worriedly.

Ty took my hand that was shaking.

''It's about the college thing. I've been accepted in a few colleges the past days,'' He replied. ''Mostly music colleges but...''

''Where are they?'' I cut him off, knowing where this was going.

Ty sighed and I prepared myself for the worst.

''New York, New Jersey and Georgia. All twelve hours away from here and more.'' He replied and my eyes went wide.

Only the thought of Ty, being 12 hours away from me, brought tears into my eyes.

Well, but it was his big wish to be a rapper but...

What should i say?

I shouldn't hold him from his dream and i already knew and said that...

''Well... Do you want to go to one of them and which one?'' I asked, trying to sound excited for him.

* * *

**After school**

**Logan's POV:**

I sighed again and then finally looked back up to Cece with a serious and hurt expression. ''No, Cece. I have to talk to you about this therapy session because... there is something important I have to tell you, which also has something to do with the offer my mom made me.''

Cece looked at me totally confused and she clearly didn't get the situation. I hated it to do that to her but I probably had to do it. I had no other choice, right?

I saw her confused and totally worried looked and felt even more guilty then before.

''What did you want to tell me?'' She asked me, worried.

What I needed to tell her will not be something she'll like, and I knew that. She wanted to have me here with her but I could also see that she wasn't herself lately and that because of me and only me.

What I was going to tell her wasn't nice or good, but it was necessary, right?

I sighed again and looked guilty at her.

Cece just looked at me, waiting for me to spill the beans.

''Cece, I don't know how to say it.'' I started and looked down.

I really didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew I would already hurt her with all of this.

She was crushed because of me and I couldn't make it worse.

She sighed and put my chin up with two fingers so then I would look at her. Caramel met chocolate and I knew that I would regret what I was going to say but I had no other choice.

This had to end here and now.

She smiled, slightly at me and told me, ''Just say it, Logan. You know that you can tell me everything.''

I sighed again. Just do it, Logan.

''I had thought about the offer, my mom made and I... I think that she is right.'' I replied.

Well, I didn't exactly think that she was right but it was better if I would go away from here before it gets worse. I already caused enough trouble and Cece wasn't herself because of me.

Cece's eyes went wide and they started watering.

''You're going to leave me?'' she asked in disbelief as a few tears were running down her cheek.

My heart broke at that sight, but I knew that I had to be strong.

"Cece..." I started.

How could I explain this to her, without hurting her?

''How could you do that to me, Logan? I tried to help you the whole time and now you're just leaving me? Mom brought you to the therapist, I ignored the fact that you almost forget me and our anniversary and you just want to leave?'' she questioned me in disbelief.

I took a step back.

Oh crap. I really forgot the anniversary but that was not the point.

She was now really angry and I could understand why.

They really tried to help me, but I didn't know what to do. I never saw her like that.

''Cece, ... I just don't know what to do anymore.'' I told her and felt tears running down my cheek now as well.

I felt guilty, hurt, bad, everything. But I was really desperate right now. Didn't she see that?

Cece shook her head.

''You... Logan please, I...'' She didn't say much more and just ran in to her room.

I sighed. I had the feeling that it was better to go but I didn't want to hurt Cece.

What should I do?

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

My eyes went wide.

Oh crap. I totally forgot the tango special.

It was while I was at the camp and that was bad. Really bad.

I knew that Mark was really excited to finally dance with me at the show and now it was while the camp.

What should I do?

I really wanted to go to the camp and I knew that the tango thing wouldn't be the last time for such specials.

I sighed and wrote Mark back:

_We have a problem. The camp is while the tango special._

This time, I just told him right away.

It wouldn't make anything better, but it would avoid at least one discussion from many that will probably come.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, with the flyer of the camp.

I looked at it. Why was this always so complicated?

My phone vibrated and I got a reply from Mark:

_Oh. Well, what are you going to do?_

I put my phone down and buried my head in my hands. I had no idea what I was going to do.

Suddenly a SMS from Cece came:

_Logan is considering to really move in with his mom. I don't know what to do! We just kinda fought about it and I... I'm freaking out!_

My eyes went wide.

One problem after the other.

I had to help my best friend and I had to talk to Mark.

I was even more unsure now about the camp.

Should I really go while everything was turning upside down here?

Was that such a good idea?

**At Crusty's**

**Ty's POV:**

''Well... Do you want to go to one of them and which one?'' she asked me, trying to sound excited but I heard the disappointment in her voice.

I also hated the fact that the colleges were so far away but they were perfect for me.

The college that caught my interest the most was New York.

I didn't know how I could tell her that.

I really didn't want to hurt her or to make her sad.

How could I explain that to her without hurting her?

I sighed and replied to Tinka, ''Yes, I have a favourite and that was actually my favourite in general...''

Tinka raised an eyebrow at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

I hated it to see her like that.

Especially when it was because of me.

''Which one?'' she questioned me.

I sighed again and took a deep breath. ''New York.'' I answered her and I saw that she tried even harder to hold the tears back.

I hated to see her like that.

''So... New York?'' she repeated my sentence.

I took Tinka's hand again and looked in to her eyes with a serious expression.

''Tinka, just because I'm going in to college there, doesn't mean that what we have has to be over. I still want to be with you, no matter how far away we are from each other.'' I told her and Tinka looked at me, completely worried.

I could see how much she hated the idea of me being away from her.

I hated it too, but it was my dream.

''This is my dream but I don't want to lose you because of it, Tinka. The school year is over in less than 4 months and I have to make a decision. New York would be perfect for me and we can still be together. I would visit you every time I can. This doesn't have to be over.'' I added, pleading.

Tinka's look still didn't look any better and now I got worried.

She sighed and then replied, ''Ty, I have to think about this. I don't know,if I can do that. It's twelve hours away and what if you find another girl at college and dump me? You dumped Cece as soon as you had feelings for me and how should I know that you won't do the same with me when another girl comes along?''

I looked at her in disbelief. How could she think that? Okay, I was a player before but I really love her and I wouldn't have dumped Cece if it wouldn't have been for her and me being in love with her.

Was she really questioning our relationship?

''Tinka, please. I don't want this to end. I love you and only you. I would never leave you for some college girl!'' I begged her to believe me. I couldn't loose her and what I said was the truth.

That would be death for me.

Tinka sighed again and replied, ''I don't want to lose you, either but I have to think about this.''

And then she got up and left me to ponder about my thoughts.


End file.
